Beauty and the Geek
by MrsSomerhalderxo
Summary: Damon Salvatore is a 17 year old geek who is struggling with depression. No one is there for him when he really needs it. Elena Gilbert is the popular one who everyone loves. What if one day they get assigned to be each others lab partners? Will Elena be his only friend? And will he want to stay for her? (WARNING Contains Self-harm and abuse. Also SMUT ;) )
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys, here is a story I have had in my head for a long time. I really hope you like it and please review :) x**

* * *

**Damon's POV**

My alarm fills the dim room. I groan as I put my pillow over my head, wonting it to shut up. I had a stupid idea to put my alarm on the other side of the room so I would have to walk over to stop it. Now I hate this idea.

Slowly, I walk over to the alarm that was by my dresser that held a mirror, and stopped the alarm.

I looked at my sad eyes. My face, which was pimply and ugly.

I would look good if I wouldn't have my braces and glasses.

My braces were my worst feature.

As sad as this sounds, I have no friends. I often cried myself to sleep because no one is there for me or is my friend.

I know, I'm 17, I should suck it up. But how do you when your mother has cancer and is on the verge of dying and you have a father who beats you because your not good enough.

I put on my glasses and look at my face in disgust.

I punch the mirror and it shatters under my hand. The mirror pieces pierce my skin but I don't care, the pain feels good.

I get dressed, slowly.

"Damon! Get you bloody ass down here and eat you fucking breakfast!" My fathers angry voice rises up the stairs.

I slum down the stairs and quickly go to the bathroom downstairs and grab a bandage to wrap my bleeding hand.

Luckily no pieces of mirror stayed in my hand. I stuff my sore hand into my pants and head to the kitchen. My fathers back was to me as he read the paper.

He turns around and watches me head to the fridge. I shut the fridge only to welcomed with a hard blow hitting the side of my face.

I wince in pain as I fall to the ground. Tears threatened to escape my eyes but I wouldn't give my father the satisfaction of my vulnerability.

"Get up boy," He spat as I get my bag and start going to the front. I wasn't hungry anymore. My fathers voice was protesting about me needing to eat, but I block it out as I run out the front door.

* * *

I walk to school, kicking stones with my shoes. My cheek and hand throbbed with pain.

I head to the gate of the school and stop. I see Elena and the group of girls who were leaning on their boyfriends. Elena however was by herself.

I decided to suck it up and walk past them which failed. "Hey, Salvatore! Teach me how to be a nerd because you are really good at it!," Caroline's voice called out.

I looked at there direction and saw Bonnie, Matt, Caroline and Tyler laughing at me. Elena how ever seemed to look as if she had pity for me but gave in, in the end.

She laughed with them as I ran off the the school building.

The bell rings as I head to science, the only class I don't get teased in.

* * *

I sit on a lab bench at the back of the room. I started getting my books out.

"Alright Class, hope you had a good weekend," The super chirpy science teacher said at the front of the class.

Suddenly Elena rushes into the class room.

"Ahh Mis Gilbert, Thank you for joining us."

She said a small apology and faced the class looking for a seat. The only free seat was next to me.

She looked at me and smiled a little and I blushed, looking down at my hands.

I moved over, further away from her seat as she headed over to the seat next to me.

"Hello, Damon." She said. I looked behind me to see if she was talking to me. She waited for me to reply but my words were stuck in my mouth.

She just looked at me funny then looked to the front of the room.

I looked at Elena. I have had a crush on her ever since kindergarden. I didn't even know she knew my name, well I had never heard say it.

"Ok class, today I will assign you to a partner and they will be your lab partner for the rest of the year," The teacher said, a little to enthusiastically.

"Ok,

Vickie and Matt,

Abby and Dick

Kol and Hayley…" She kept reading on.

"And finally, Damon and Elena." The whole class faced my way and snickered. Some girls whispered to each other as I blushed looking down again.

I caught a glance of Elena and I saw her looking at me. I quickly looked away and looked at my book.

"The first task we will be doing is a project. You will have a week to finish it with your Lab partners." The teacher smiled as I drew doodles on a random piece of paper.

The rest of the class dragged on and finally the bell for end of the period rang.

I sighed with relief and started getting up.

I felt a small hand on my shoulder. I turned round , looking down at Elena. I had never been this close to her before. She seemed so small.

"Um, I was wondering, since we are Lab Partners," Elena mimicked our teacher "I was thinking maybe we could go to the grill, you know, to talk about it." She smiled at me.

My heart beat as my hands shook. "Ah, su… sure," I stuttered, mentally punching myself for being such a loser.

"Great, well heres my number," She passed me a piece of paper.

I took it and stared at it. She was giving me, ME, her number?

"Text me and shall we meet there at 4?" She asked as she slowly started walking away.

"Yeah, sure," I mange to squeak out.

She smiled again and headed out of the classroom. I stood there speechless.

The bell brought me out of my daydream and I ran to my next class.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Review and let me know :) x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for sort chapter. I had to update today but didn't have much time. WARNING: This does contain ****self harm. Do not do it at home! Please.**

**Enjoy this new chapter :) x**

* * *

**Damon's POV**

The final bell finally rang.

I packed up my books and started to head out of the class door but was blocked by Tyler and Matt.

"Oh pretty boy, what are these books? You don't need these!" Matt laughed as he smacked the books out of my hands.

They fell to the ground. Fury raged in me but I didn't show it as I bend down to pick the books up, but got pushed onto my face, earning my glasses to break.

"Naww Poor boys going to cry home to mum, oh wait, she's dying!" Tyler laughed.

The crowd now that was around us shot glares at Tyler for pushing it.

I felt tears stinging in my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall, not here.

I got up, silently and picked up my books. I turned round and punched Tyler in the jaw with all my might.

Unfortunately I used the hand I had hurt this morning, so I had to fight the cry I was going to let escape my lips.

People around me backed up and looked a little scared.

A figure I could just make out with my blurry vision, had her hand over her mouth. Beside her were two other girls. They glared at me. The crowd around started to fade off.

Tyler still looked at me, fuming, but Caroline headed over to calm him down. She kissed his now red jaw. I just scoffed and went up to Elena. Bonnie, who was beside her, looked at me with disgust as I walked closer to them.

"So you still up for after school?" The question made Bonnie look at Elena with a puzzled look. Elena just looked behind me then met my eyes, as if she had no idea what I was talking about.

"What were we doing?" She asked, dumbly. I couldn't believe her.

"You know, we were going to go to the grill," I answered like it was a question.

She just rolled her eyes. "In your dreams Salvatore," And with that she pushed right past me, her friends following her like puppies.

I just stared at her as she wiggled her ass as she walked.

She laughed with her friends and didn't even look back.

I turned round and ran out the school hallway to the open air. I ran all the way to my house, fighting tears.

* * *

I slammed the front door open. I had nearly fallen over on the way home because of my damaged glasses.

I heard my fathers foot steps head down the steps.

"Why did you slam that door, Damon?" He asked, pissed. I just looked at him and ignored me.

"And what the fuck happened to your glasses?!" He yelled, coming closer to me. He jammed his finger in my chest as he spoke.

"I payed a good fortune for those glasses! I am not going to get anymore, you will just have to make do." He decided.

"But I need glasses for-" I was cut off by a hard hit to the face by my fathers hand.

"Don't speak back to me! When I make a decision, its final! You hear me?!" He yelled.

I held my face as I mumbled a "Yes". He nodded.

I headed up to my bedroom straight after. I slammed the door shut. I wish mother was here.

She had been staying at the hospital lately and my father wouldn't let me visit her often.

I leaned against the door and clenched to my chest.

Tears started falling down my face as I slid down the door.

I hugged my knees as I rocked back and forward as I cried. Why was my life like this.

I realised pain had brought relief and I felt better. I had an idea.

I got up and creeped downstairs to the bathroom. I locked the door and searched the cabinet.

I found what I was looking for.

I pulled my fathers shaver blade out and held it near my wrist.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I cut against my skin. I winced from the pain and dropped the blade to the ground.

Tears fell again. My wrist stung but after a while I felt better. I grabbed a small towel and a bandaid.

Wiping the blood first and then putting on the bandaid, I felt much better.

I looked at my face in the mirror. No glasses made me look more attractive then I thought.

But god did I look like a mess. My eyes were red from crying. My face pale and pasty. My raven black hair a mess from the countless times I ran my fingers through it today.

I opened the cabinet again. I found contacts that my mother had bought for me one day before she got sick.

I hand't tried them yet. I put them in my pocket and head up back to my room.

Todays events made me very tired, so I decided to lay on my bed. I shut my eyes and shortly after, I dazed off to a deep sleep.

* * *

**What meanies some people are! This story is getting depressing. Oh well, It will get better I promise ;) Review x**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Chapter. Sorry they are short, will try make them longer in the ****future :) For those who are wondering about the "Camping with Damon" Story, I will update tomorrow :D Enjoy x**

* * *

**Damon's POV**

My alarm broke the silence of my dark room.

I shot up in fright then groaned that it was school.

To be honest I don't know what's worse, School or Home.

I slowly get up and turn my alarm off and begin the ritual of getting ready for school, minus the punching the mirror part.

I look down at my bandaid wrists. Just shaking my head as I hop down the stairs, quietly so I didn't wake my father up.

As I came to the lounge, I saw my father, passed out, with a empty bottle of bourbon in his hand. His snores filled the room.

I just carried on to the front door, ignoring my grumbling. I didn't have my glasses on today, since they are useless because of Matt.

I quickly glanced in the mirror beside the door. I didn't look to bad, apart from the pale skin and dark circles around my eyes, I looked different. My hair was also ruffled around because I couldn't be bothered running a comb through it.

Finally, I open the door. I pause for a second, then step out into the world.

* * *

The bell rang as I walked to class. I head to Science and sit down. My heart sinks when I remember my partner. Elena the two-faced bitch.

Speaking of the devil, Elena walks in, eyes on her phone and sits down as if I don't exist.

The teacher walks in and begins the lesson.

"… Now, I want you to discus with your lab partner a time and date you will meet up to work on your project, outside of school. All good?"

Everyone nodded half heartily. "Great! Now get to work! Chop chop." The teacher enthusiastically said to everyone.

Elena turned to me with a smile. I just glared forward.

"You look different today. I like it." She said to me. I just scoffed and went to pretending to read my book. She shifted awkwardly on her seat.

"Look, I'm really-"

" Don't give me the 'I'm sorry, it's not my fault' Crap." I snap.

She looks shocked. "But-"

"Give it a rest." I sigh, drawing circles on my page. She sighed as well, obviously giving up.

The bell rang as she passed me a piece of folded paper and ran off to her next class. My name was written in beautiful script. I stuffed it in my bag and went to my next class as well.

* * *

At lunch, I sat in my usual spot, by the big willow tree that was on the outskirts of the school campus.

I sat there, head against the trunk of the tree. I prefely shut my eyes but something was bothering me.

The note.

I opened my eyes and unzipped my bag. In side was the piece of refill Elena wrote on for me. I sighed and opened it with my bandaged hands.

**_Dear Damon,_**

**_I'm really, really sorry for the way I treated you yesterday. _**

**_I understand it hurt you and trust me when I say this but, it hurt me too._**

**_I had to do it because my friends will judge me if I hang out with you, I'm sure you are a great guy I can-_**

I stopped reading the note at tore it up. She would be embarrassed for hanging out with me. Im not that bad…. Am I? I toss the paper in my bag as I hear footsteps approach me. The smell of a familiar perfume hit my nose. Why was she here?

She silently sad down and I finally realised she had been crying. Her chestnut hair stuck to some of her face. She sniffed as I awkwardly sat there. I kinda felt bad for her.

"Wha… whats wrong?" I quietly ask. She looked at me as if she was surprised that I was speaking to her.

"I…I'm really sorry for… for being such a.. such a Bitch to you." She sobbed. She was crying over me? She wiped her nose and looked at me. My heart almost skipped a bit when she held my gaze,

_"_You did not deserve that… And Im sorry. I was wondering if you wanted to, you know, go to the-"

"The grill?" I guessed. She nodded and blushed. Wait, _I_ made her blush. I almost smiled to myself at the thought.

"And I promise its on me and I promise I will be there." She smiled, nervously. I thought for a moment.

She really wanted to meet up, well its for school work only, but still.

"Hmm Okay." I agreed as she smiled brightly. She looked at me seriously for a split second then started getting up.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing its just, I never realised-" the bell cut her off and she was off.

"Bye," She waved behind her back and ran to class.

What did she realise? I got my bag and headed to Art with more prep in my step.

* * *

**What do you think Elena realised? Please Review :D x**


	4. Chapter 4

**New Chapter! I love writing this story :) I hope you enjoy x**

* * *

**Damon's POV**

The school day finished, finally. I always am waiting for the day to drag on.

Today has been really strange, somehow. Girls would look at me, like look at me. They would whisper as I walk past. Confused I would just blush and ignore them.

I walked down the hallway to the schools main doors. I looked around to see if my father was going to pick me up but saw no sign of his care. Sighing, I started going down the sidewalk.

Suddenly Tyler and the group , apart from Elena, caught up to me.

"Hey Salvatore," He laughed as he ran in front of me and pretended to throw a punch. I ducked and glared at me. Tyler then pushed me to the ground, unexpectedly, I fell and hit the concrete, hard. I winced as I felt blood seep on my forehead and hair. He started throwing punches in my stomach and back, he kicked me as well. All I could do was curl up into a ball and wait for it to be over.

"This is for punching me yesterday, I would try and rethink before you touch me again if I was you," He snarled between his teeth as he continued to kick me.

There was a crowd around us , which were giving Tyler cheers. I curled my head into my body as tear escaped.

"You are are one worthless piece of Shit!" Tyler yelled, "No wonder your mothers dying, she has had enough off you,"

Now I was crying, but I hid my face.

"STOP!", a voice yelled but I couldn't recognise it from the pounding my head was making, my whole body ached. I hear a shove and I feel hands on my shoulders, the person was trying to turn me round.

I refused to face the person, I was scared. I refused to even budge. I could fairly hear footsteps of the group fade away.

"Hey Damon, it's me," The voice said again, rubbing my arm, I faced the voice slowly to see Elena gasp.

* * *

**Elena's POV** _(There won't be a awful lot of Elena's POV's in the story btw)_

A saw a crowd around the pathway. Curious, I went to see what all the yelling was about. A I got closer I saw Tyler betting up a boy. He was curled up, shaking as Tyler punched and kicked him. I gasped when I realised who it was.

I pushed through the crowd, yelling at them to go away and I shoved Tyler out of the way,

"STOP!" I yelled as I shoved Tyler out of the way. Caroline rushed to Tyler's side to sort him out ad calm him.

I reached for Damon who was shivering and obviously crying. I tried to turn him round to face me but he wouldn't budge.

I rubbed his arm, "Hey Damon, it's me," I softly said as he slowly turned to me.

The crowd was now gone and back to normal. He faced me and I couldn't help but gasp again. He looked terrible. His lip was split, he had a cut on his forehead, a black eye and a swollen cheek. Tears were still falling. His lip trembled and I couldn't help but place a hand on his cheek to calm him.

His clothes had blood on them and my stomach turned at the smell.

Stay calm Elena, I told myself. Blood and I weren't a good match.

I had to get him cleaned up. I wrapped my hand under is arm and tried to pull him. He winced as he moved. His black T-shirt was soaked. He got up and clung to me, needing support which I gladly gave him.

"Thank you," He whispered just loud enough so I could hear it. We started to walk towards my car and I helped him into the passenger seat.

He sat down with his eyes closed, looking as if he was in a lot of pain. I shut the door and practically ran around the front of my car to my side. I started the car as soon as I hoped in. I drove out of the school car park, getting strange looks as I drove past people.

* * *

As we reached my house Damon looked around, confused.

"Where are we?" He crooked.

"At my house, I thought I could help clean you up," I answered, opening my door. I ran round to help Damon out of the car.

"You really don't have to do this, I could-"

"I want to help you ok, end of conversation," I insisted as I helped him out of the car. We walked to my house door, well Damon limped. I unlocked the door and gestured him to hop inside.

"We have to go upstairs because my parents are going to come home and they think I'm out at cheer practice," I awkward admitted .

"I can get up there," He smiled. His blue eyes weren't as blue as they usually were, instead they we more grey and sad looking.

"Good," I smiled back. We slowly headed up the stairs, I pointed to the door my room was. He was a little hesitant at first but continued to limp to the door. I went to the conjoined bathroom to grab the first aid. I told him to sit on my bed as I got the stuff ready. He looked around in awe, probably amazed he was in 'Elena Gilbert's Room'.

I brought first aid bag over to the bed. My heart skipped a beat ,wait what, as I placed myself between his legs. Kneeling down onto the ground, I unzipped the bag and pulled out an antiseptic wipe. I could feel his shaky breath on my hand which was leading to his forehead. He looked anywhere but my face. He winced as I dabbed the wipe on his forehead.

"Sorry," I quietly apologised. He briefly met my gaze then blushed. I pretty sure I did too. What this is Damon Salvatore…..

I wiped the blood away from his face with a wet flannel. My heart was beating as I got the antiseptic wipe and wiped is lip. His eyes watched me. He could of easily done this himself but I got carried away. Damon smiled as I blushed and found some cream for his bruises. I rubbed it on his cheek and forehead. Damon scrunched up his nose in a adorable way from the smell of the cream.

'What has gotten into you Elena, he's a geek not a cute boy,' I thought.

When I finished I asked him if he had any other sore places.

"Uhh yeah I do but I will fix them up myself," He replied, blushing.

"Where are they?" I asked, curious.

"Well um there on my lower back," He quietly said.

"You won't be able to fix that yourself, let me look," I insisted, seriously not knowing why I cared so much.

He looked down, embarrassed. He looked sad as he turned around, his back faced me. I lifted up his long sleeve shirt up to see a huge graze that traveled from the top of his jeans to the middle of his back. I noticed his back was seriously ripped, that was a total surprise.

Trying not to be distracted by his muscles, I also noticed long looking scars on his skin. I reached my hand up to touch it but as soon as my fingers touch his skin he flenched and practically jumped off the bed. I just stared at him, hand still in the air.

"I should Uh, go…" Damon blubbered. He started heading to the door.

"Wait," I blocked his path, "What were those scars about?" I asked, watching as his eyes saddened.

He cleared his throat ,"I rather not talk about that,"

I looked at him and rested a hand on his shoulder, causing him to stare at me. I watched as his cheeks reddened. I could feel his pulse rushing.

"Talk to me," I softly, "It seems like you don't have many people to talk to, so I'm here," I assured him.

He just looked at me, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. I held my gaze with his as I realised his eyes.

They were so beautiful ,_WHAT?_, and his perfect cheek bones and jawline were so perfect, _Elena?_, And his lips were a perfect shade of pink. I was startled from my thoughts as I saw a small tear form in the corner of eye.

My heart clenched with sadness .

"Oh Damon," I said as I couldn't help but reach on my tippy toes and hug him. He straightened, obviously not expecting my hug, but after awhile he wrapped his arms around my waist and cried into my shoulder.

All I did was hold him and gave him the love he needed most.

* * *

**Poor Damon :( Do you think he will be able to open up to Elena even more? And do you think Elena's feeling more than just a friendship? Review :) x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heres a new chapter. New chapter shall be up in few hours for this story :) Forgot to post this yesterday :L Anyways, Enjoy x**

* * *

**Damon's POV**

Why am I such a wuss? I have been crying into Elena's shoulder for what seems like ages. All she's been doing was stroking my hair and whisper calm thoughts to me. I wouldn't tell her the truth to why I was crying, I couldn't.

Suddenly the front door to her house closed. Her parents must be home.

Quickly she parted from me and cleared her throat.

"You should probably head back home," She quietly said. I looked at the ground and slowly walked to her bedroom door. Elena stopped me before I left.

"If you need anyone, I'm here. Ok?" She told me, patting my arm. I nodded softly and gave her a small smile.

Without a word I went down the stairs quietly and went to the front door. I turned around before heading out. Elena stood on the top of the stairs with kind smile. She gave me a small wave then headed back into her room. I shut the door before Elena's parents caught me.

Walking through my front door I get a wiff of alcohol. I shuddered as I heard my dad sobbing. I ran to the lounge to see my father's head in his hands as a person who looked like a doctor, comforted him.

I fell to my knees when I knew what had happened….

* * *

**Elena's POV**

The next day…..

As I walked into Science I couldn't see the Damon sitting at our desk. He wasn't one for being late for class. i couldn't help the sinking feeling in my stomach when I realised he was going to be here today. I sat down, a bit sad now, and pulled out my phone.

Stupid Elena, I should of got his number. I suddenly felt for him. I hope he's okay…. After yesterday I knew he was just a broken boy who desperately needed love. Looking at the scars on his back I knew he wasn't treated well. The lesson dragged on. The only thought on my mind was Damon.

The school day was finally over. I needed to see if he was ok. I decided I would get his address and check on him.

Going to the office, I past many boys who let out whistles as I walked, head straight. the office lady created me with a smile.

"Hello, How may I help?" Her chirper voice asked.

"I was wonting an address of a student. His name is Damon Salvatore and he is my science partner and I really need to-"

"I'm sorry miss but I can't give out personal information without permission,"

"But it's really Impor-"

"Im sure it is but school rules are school rules, Im sorry,"

I huffed at her and spun on my foot. I went off to my car. I really won't to see if he's ok.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

My head was spinning as I looked around my room. I looked to the clock at it read 4pm. Wow, I slept the whole day. I rubbed my sleepy eyes and groaned as I stretched.

My back hurt so bad. I walked to the mirror and put my contacts in so I could see. I almost gasped at the ugly creature in front of me. His hair was sticking up in many directions. His eyes were pale and grey. His skin was white as a ghost, black bags framed his eyes.

Stubble started to grow on my jaw. I started at the beast's shirtless state. I cringed as I saw long scars running down my stomach.

I remember running from my father and I ran past a knife.

It had fallen to the ground and I tripped and fell on it.

I ran my fingers down my skin, feeling the rough texture of the scar. I turned round and looked at my back. Fresh scrapes from the day before were dressed with badges.

Long thick dent type scars ran down my muscles from the countless times my father had hit me with a leather belt. I looked down at my wrists, which were now covered in small cuts. I felt tears flow through my tear ducts when I realised how worthless I was. I watched as teardrops fell on my wrists. My knees gave in as I clutched my heart. All I needed was my mother, but she was now gone…..

* * *

**Wow Damon is a mess :( Hopefully Elena will encourage him to be better…. New Chapter up soon :) Review x**


	6. Chapter 6

**This ones short coz I also posted another one today. i promise the chapters will get longer when I finish "Camping with Damon". Enjoy x**

* * *

**Elena's POV**

It had been a week since I had last seen Damon. I needed to see what was wrong.

I had to find Damon's address…. The only thing was, who would I get it from. I thought hard as I sat in a booth in the grill, as I sipped a coffee.

"Didn't you hear, Damon killed himself the other day." A voice behind me said. I turned round to see who it was and saw a group of girls talking.

"Yeah he like was a depressed and shit, Well it doesn't matter, no one cared about him," They giggled. I went to the girls and slapped the gossiping girl. She screamed as I ran. My heart sank and a sick feeling hit my stomach. I ran out of the grill and ran to the woods.

As I found the cemetery I screamed, loud. Tears fell down my cheeks as my knees fell to the dirt. No, no he couldn't be. Damon couldn't be dead.

I ran my hands down my face as pain shot through my heart….. I looked to the sky as I screamed his name.

A few hours later I here someone behind me.

"Elena?" A small voice behind me asked. I shot round and got to my feet. There stood Damon, his eyes tired, his clothes wrinkled. I let out a gasp as I ran to him. I jumped and hugged him. Breath knocked out of him as I wrapped my arms around him.

"I thought… I thought…. that… that you…." I sobbed, I couldn't breath. Damon pulled back from my hard embrace and looked at me.

"Breath Elena, You thought what?" He crooked out.

"I thought you were dead…" I said as Damon looked at me with shock.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

_An hour earlier…_

I heard screaming as I turned the shower off. I tried to ignore it, it was probably someone in the cemetery next to the house. I dried myself off with a fluffy towel. Pulling on my white T-shirt and Dark jeans on I hear the screaming again. I put my shoes on and run a don't bother to run a comb through my hair after I put my contacts in.

I quietly go downstairs as I hear my fathers snores through his bedroom door. I go through the front door and lock it behind me. Suddenly I hear the screaming again, except this time it was my name. My head shot up when I realised who it was. Elena.

I started running towards the cemetery. As I go through the trees I see a small figure on the ground.

"Elena?" I asked, my voice quiet since I hadn't spoken in days. Elena whipped round and immediately got to her feet. She gasped as she started running towards me.

Things went so fast because the next moment I realise she had flung herself into my arms. My breath escaped me as she hugged my fragile body. She cried into my chest.

"I thought…. I thought… that… that you…." She said between sobs. I pulled back from the embrace to look at her. My had sweat as I realised I was once again really close to a girl, not just any girl, Elena Gilbert. I came back to reality.

"Breath Elena, You thought what?" I asked.

"I thought that you were dead," She said as a sick feeling filled my stomach. My face showed shock.

"You…you thought I was dead," She nodded. I let go off her and ran my hands through my hair. "Well who ever told you, they are obviously wrong," I said pointing at myself.

She whipped her eyes and looked at the sky, it was getting dark already.

"I should go…." Elena softly said, putting a piece of hair behind her ear. I seriously didn't want to go back to my house.

"Um Elena?" She turned round. "Um could I…. You don't have to say yes but, Do you mind if I uh stay with you?" I looked down at my shoes and blushed. She came up to me and smiled up at me.

"Sure."

* * *

**Woowh who the hell would say Damon was dead?! **

**Next chapter is going to be sweet I promise you :) Review! xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heres a longer Chapter :) Yay! Enjoy x**

* * *

**Damon POV**

Elena and I walked side by side, silently. Who the hell would say I was dead and why? Just because I was not at school for a week doesn't mean I killed myself, even though I have to admit, I had thought about it. I sighed and stuffed my hands into my jean pockets.

Lately I had changed my style a little, since I wasn't wearing my stupid glasses anymore, I was looked not half bad. But my braces were still on which I hate. Good news though, I get them off a month early which is great I guess. Not too sure when though.

Elena caught a small glance at me as I looked at the ground. We headed further down the path.

"Here we are," Elena broke the long silence. I glanced up and saw her house which I recognised from last time. She shrugged her shoulder to gesture to go forward as she checked the letter box.

I slowly walked down the path and walked up her porch steps. Elena caught up and unlocked the door.

"My Dad isn't due back till late tonight. My brothers at a mates house for awhile so I will sort out a room in there for you," She smiled as she headed up the stairs, I followed.

"You can sit in my room as I get the sheets for your bed," She told me before leaving to the cupboard. I decided to sit down on her bed like I had done almost a week ago. I never would of realised Elena the 'Queen of the school' would be taking care of me. I then remembered her only saying "My Dad isn't due till late". Where was her Mom?

I got up and walked to the mirror that was by her dresser, to look at my zombie self. I was so fucking useless. I couldn't help but slap my own face, I had been hurting myself a lot lately. A small gasp was heard behind me. I turned round to see Elena which a shocked face.

"Did… Did you just hit yourself?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I , um, did it on accident." I lied. She came up to me and handed me some clothes.

"Seeing as you are staying here, you might not have some spare clothes. So, heres some clothes of my brothers, I'm sure he won't mind, and heres a towel. The bathroom is conjoined so… Yeah and that is right there," She pointed to the white door.

"Anything else you need?" She asked as I just looked at her. She really was amazing, she was helping a boy like ME. "No," I smiled softly. She nodded.

"So how are you?" She asked.

"Fine," I lied. She just nodded again dropping the conversation.

"Well I will show you your room now so you can go there when ever you want." I nodded as I followed her to her brothers bedroom. She had made the bed for me and she had shut the curtains. I felt to spoilt. I suddenly flinched as she touched my arm.

"You need some food on those bones," She smiled, noticing I was getting skinner. She dragged me downstairs to her kitchen which looked nice and homely. She made me sit down on a stool as she searched through the fridge for food.

I watched her bend over to look inside. He ass was perfect in her tight jeans. My member started having blood pumping to it as I placed my hand on my bulge, trying to cover. Thank god the bench covered my legs. Elena came out of the fridge with some ingredients for what seemed like Mac 'n' cheese.

My mother used to always make me that when she was well and alive. I lump formed in my throat as I swallowed. I couldn't cry again, not in front of Elena.

She started to prepare the meal and within a half hour, two bowls of warm Mac 'n' cheese were on the table. I picked up the fork and placed a pasta in my mouth. it was so good. Not realising how hungry I was, I finished the whole bowl in minutes.

Elena looked at me from across the table and smiled at me. She finished her meal in silence. After dinner, we washed the dishes together, quietly.

As we headed up stairs, I caught a glance at the clock. It read 9:30. Time flies. I headed to the room I was staying in but before I did Elena grabbed my arm.

"Why don't you come in here, we can watch a movie or something," She smiled. I couldn't say no.

She set up the bed with blankets a pillows. Suddenly she pulled out a bottle of amber liquid.

"We need to relax a bit," She cheekily smiled. I gulped. She looked at me, "Please don't tell me you never have been drunk let alone, drink," I shrugged my shoulders.

I had had the occasionally wine with the family but I never had drank straight up alcohol. Oh what the hell, a pretty girl and some alcohol….. What can go wrong?

I just shrugged my shoulders again.

"Lets do it," I smiled. She giggled and ran across the room turned her stereo on. "You & Me-Remix" by Disclosure started blasting through the speakers.

She took a swig of the alcohol and danced to the music, her hips swaying with the beat. I just watched and tried to hid the growing thing in my pants.

She beckoned for me to come over to her with her finger. I shyly walked over. She came to me and ruffled my hair with her fingers and took my jacket off.

"You need to loosen up, Damon. Have some fun," She winked as the alcohol obviously was starting to kick in. I took the bottle from her and hesitated at first but then met the glass bottle with my lips.

The cool liquid met my tongue and it burned when it ran down my throat. I coughed as I swallowed. Elena laughed.

"You will get used to it," she smiled and taking another sip. The chorus kicked in and Elena was dancing to the beat

After nearly half the bottle gone, we were both swaying our hips to "Bedroom Hymns" by Florence and The Machine. I twirled Elena round and round as the alcohol floated in me. I felt great.

We dance around her room to the beat. Jumping up and down on her bed, Elena giggled when I trust my hips back and forward. I don't know how all this confidence kicked in but I was loving it.

Elena nearly fell and ended up causing us to land on her bed, me under her. Her nose was touching mine as I felt her breath on my lips. I had never kissed a girl before, I know what 17 guy hasn't… Suddenly the door to Elena's door flung open.

"Elena?" What sounded like her dad asked. She immediately got off me and ran to the stereo to turn it down.

"Who is this?" He pointed to me angrily.

"Dad, this is Damon," I got up to shake his hand, "Damon, this is Grayson, my dad,"

I nervously took his hand and looked at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Gilbert," Grayson looked at me and then smiled.

"Call me Grayson, and what did you say your last name was?"

"Salvatore, Damon Salvatore," He nodded then looked at me with surprise.

"Salvatore? Oh god, I'm terribly sorry for your mother," He patted me on the shoulder.

Elena gasped. "What happened?" Her small voice asked? Great…

"She died from cancer last week, she was my patient at the hospital I was talking about," He told Elena. I looked at Grayson and backed him into a wall.

"Why didn't you save her?!" I yelled in his face. I felt Elena's hands on me, trying to pull me away. "Damon stop!"

"I'm sorry Damon, there was nothing we could do," Grayson said as I let him go. Tears were now flowing down my face as I ran to the room I was staying in.

I locked the bathroom door as I went in. I looked for wanted, what I needed. My head was pounded. I looked in Elena's cupboard. I found some sharp scissors, this was good enough.

I sat against her bath and pulled my long sleeve down. I held the cold blade to my wrist and cut slowly, cut after cut. I thought I should stop but I didn't. My eyes were growing tired.

Suddenly Elena came through her side of the bathroom and screamed. I tried to throw the scissors away but Elena ran to my side, she snatched the scissors out of my hand.

"Damon, what the fuck are you doing?!" She yelled at me. I shrugged and just held her gaze. She hugged me hard as she cried into my shoulder.

"Please don't do that…" She whispered into my ear. I shivered from her breath on my throat. She pulled back and stroked my cheek with her thumb.

"Please," She pleaded as tears fell out of both of our eyes. She wiped mine away. I just looked at her.

"Please, please don't tell anyone," I pleaded to her. She looked at me shocked.

She got up not saying a word and got a cloth and wet it. She cleaned the blood off my wrist and off the floor. She washed the blood down the sink then she sat down next to me, my hand in hers. She lifted my dry, sore wrist to her lips. She placed a small kiss to it and whispered, "Please stop," Against my skin.

She kissed my wrist again and again. I just looked at her with awe. Wow she was amazing. She hugged my arm. She then put a badge on and I yawned after a few minutes.

She smiled. "Tired?" She asked softly. I nodded as she helped me up. Losing the blood and the alcohol made me dizzy, so I leaned on Elena to her room.

"But my room is-" She placed my finger to my lips. She pulled back suddenly and blushed.

"I want you to stay in here so I know your safe," She admitted. My heart clenched with love, she wanted me to be safe? I nodded as we slowly head to her bed. She lifted her covers up and gestured me to lay down. I took my shirt and boots on as Elena put her sleep wear on. She gasped as she saw my shirtless state.

I immediately blushed.

"Oh I can put my shirt back on," I quietly said.

"Damon, don't be silly, do whatever," She smiled as she hopped onto her side of the bed. She snuggled down as I did. She reached her hand hour and stroked my cheek.

The sweet gesture made me want to breakdown. She continued to stroke my cheek.

"I'm sorry about your Mom," She whispered. I didn't say anything.

Elena moved closer and place a sweet, small kiss to my forehead as she hugged me.

She was the first person to of hugged me while I cried for my mother.

The first person who cared about me again.

* * *

**Poor Damon. At least Elena had a little fun with him before :) Review! and suggest any stories you want me to write in the future :) x**

**Songs:** "_You and Me-Flume Remix" By Disclosure_

_"Bedroom Hymns" By Florence and The Machine. _

**These songs really make the dancing great so take a listen :) x**


	8. Chapter 8

**New Chapter! xx**

* * *

**Damon's POV**

The sun shone through the curtains, rainbow shapes of light filled the room. I looked to the pale white ceiling, it then hit me. I was at Elena's house, not just at her house, but in her bed.

I shot up and looked around the room and beside me, Elena wasn't there. The only thing that told me she and slept there was the dents in the sheets. I wondered where she was so I got up and looked around her room. It was Saturday so I didn't need to got to school today.

I caught sight of my reflection in the long mirror. I had gotten skinner but my muscles stayed. I went to the bathroom door, desperately needing to pee. I opened the door to see a very naked Elena, brushing her teeth.

My jaw dropped as I started. She then saw me in the mirror and screamed, reaching for her towel.

"Holy Shit!, I'm…. I'm so sorry I Um," I half yelled and stuttered. I just ended up slamming the door shut and leaned against it. Wow Damon! One way to make it awkward.

But I couldn't fight the incredible images in my head to make a boy go crazy. Her long tan legs, her flat stomach and her breasts, Good god. My member twitch and I instantly hardened as I thought about Elena. That didn't help my full bladder.

The door to the bathroom flung open and a dressed Elena showed. I blushed red.

"I, I am truly sorry, I didn't know you were in there…" I looked to the wooded floor. Elena laughed.

"Hey its okay, I was dumb and didn't lock the door" She giggled. I just looked to the floor.

"How did you sleep?" She changed the subject. Looking back into her eyes I shrugged.

"Yeah better than most nights, because of you," I quietly said. She smiled up at me ran her towel through her hair. The image of her with nothing on was still in the corner of mind.

"Oh by the way, our science Teacher doesn't mind that we couldn't do our project, which is pretty nice of her," Elena added, walking to her dresser.

"Um do you mind if I use the bathroom," I asked politely. She giggled , "Of corse you can Damon, Don't be silly," She laughed "And Oh, lock the door," She winked. That wink did things to me. I walked to the bathroom and locked the door before walking to the toilet.

I unzipped the jeans I had worn to bed. I was going to burst. My cock was so hard I couldn't pee. God it was in pain, I grabbed hold of it and stroked it. I needed to make it quick.

Having never had sex, yes I said it, Im a virgin. Its not my fault no one dated me… Anyways, Having never had sex, I didn't know what it felt like, but I imagined Elena's hot tight pussy wrapped around me as I tightened my hand. Trying no to moan load I bit my hand as the strongest release I had ever had, shot out of me.

Finally I could relief myself I finally realised the pressure I had in me. That felt better. I zipped my jeans up and grabbed the spare t-shirt that was on the bathroom bench. I ran cold water on my face and looked at my face. More colour had shown up in my cheeks and face.

Shaking my head, I headed out to Elena's room to smell pancakes being made downstairs. Following the smelling, I ended up in the kitchen watching Elena cooking on the stove.

She turned round to flash me a breathtaking smile then turned back to her work. I sat on the stool that I had sat on the day before when I was hiding a boner, with I was doing right now.

A case of Deja vu went through me. I broke the silence, "Where is your Father?" Elena turned round and smiled,

"He has work on Saturdays so, we have the house to ourselves," She added. To ourselves? Hmmm.

Finally the pancakes were finished and I was hungry. Digging in to the pancakes as they melted in my mouth.

"Wow, these are amazing," Like you, I wanted to add.

"Thank you, my mom's recipe." She said as sadness traced her eyes. "

"Where is you mother, Elena?" I asked curiously.

"She's dead," Elena answered, playing with her food. Wow I fucked up there.

"I'm so sorry Elena," I don't know where the courage came from, but I found myself reaching my hand out to caress hers. Tears silently fell down her cheeks.

"It's ok, I know what you went through," I added, sadness entering me too. Elena squeezed my hand.

"Lets not make it depressing in here again," She smiled. We looked into each others eyes, I circled my thumb on the back of her hand.

It seemed like hours till our eyes parted from a doorbell ringing. Elena let go of hand and got up.

"Stay here," She added before leaving to open the door.

Voices floated down the hall loudly as I continued to eat my now cold pancakes. "Hey Caroline! What… what are you doing here?" Elena asked. Caroline?

"Well I thought I would pop by and you know hang with you," She said and emerged through the door. I heard her sniff the air….

"Elena Gilbert do you have man in here? He smells really good," I didn't know if I should run or hide but I just stayed put in my seat. A gasp behind me made my heart pick up.

"You do have a man in here, hmm lets see he's-!" She squealed and ran around to face me. I met her eyes and her smile dropped to a disgusted look.

"Damon freaking Salvatore!?" She almost yelled. I just looked down and blushed.

I heard Elena slap her hand on her forehead.

* * *

**Well well well, Damon's a virgin? **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter… It's bait all over the place but, what ever haha Please Review! xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter :)**

* * *

**Damon's POV**

First Caroline gave me a strange look as she studied me then she moved her blue eyes to stare at Elena as I looked at my thumbs nervously.

"Why is he here?" Caroline asked Elena as she walked to me. Elena put her hand on my shoulder. Blondie looked to her hand and her face with a confused look.

"You… you two aren't….",

"No," We both said in unison. We looked at each other as Caroline nodded but still carried a confused expression.

"I'm letting him stay for a bit because he's ah…"

"I'm having a hard time at home," I finished for Elena. Caroline sat down opposite me and smiled sweetly.

"Oh I understand, Um I'm sorry about your mom," Caroline said softly. I looked at her with shock. Shaking my head softly, I smiled back and I swore Caroline caught her breath as I looked at her.

"Thank you Caroline," She just nodded to me and got up flattening her unwrinkled skirt. Picking up her small bag, she push a blonde curl behind her ear.

"Well I shall go I need to uh….. Elena come here for a second please, Good bye Damon," She said as I waved at her and for the sake of it, I winked at her. She blushed. Wow, I laughed to myself.

Elena got up and followed Caroline's trail to the front door. I just got up and did the dishes of our breakfast plates.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

"Since when did Damon Salvatore become semi decent?" Caroline asked as soon as we got on the front porch.

"What you mean?"

"Elena, he's… sort of you know, hot," She blushed. I looked at her with a confused, slash surprised face. Of corse I knew this but hearing Caroline say that was, Wow.

"I mean, I never noticed it when he wore those glasses and god his eyes and his FACE! He is still a geek and all but still!" Caroline ranted on as I laughed at her.

Suddenly we hear a glass break and that's my sue to leave. I gave Caroline a small hug and waved good bye as she went to her car.

Locking the door, I went to the kitchen to see Damon on the floor. I smelt blood.

"Damon!" I rushed to his side.

"Wooh Elena, I'm fine. Just cut myself on the glass that I clumsily broke," he chuckled.

I then realised he was just on the ground picking the broken glass up.

"Does it need stitches?" I asked grabbing his hand. He blushed as I looked at his hand.

"Uh, no I don't think so," He quietly said.

I helped him clean the rest of the glass and now we were standing awkwardly in my kitchen.

"Soooo, what do you want to do today?" I asked him as he ran his hand through his pitch black hair. He looked at his hand and shrugged.

"Ok then… Why don't we watch a movie or go to the park I don't know," I suggested. He looked at me and smiled.

"Whatever you want to do," He ran his tongue on the top of his bottom lip and somehow that had a huge affect over me. I looked away from his mouth and blushed as he realised I had just been staring at his lips.

He came over to me, closer. My heart speed up as he put his hand up into my hair. He pulled something out and showed it to me.

"You had some paper or something in your…. uh…." He stuttered as I moved closer to him. His breathing seemed to pick up full speed and a soft blush went onto his cheeks. I looked into his wide blue eyes then to his dusty pink lips and licked my own. I leaned in, having no idea what had gotten into me.

Damon's eyes went wider as my lips drew to his. He suddenly backed up and ended up tripping over the chair. He now was sitting on the ground from his fall. He shook his head as he slowly got up. Running his hand through his hair again he moved a little closer to me.

"Sorry I uh…. We …" He stumbled against his words. I felt a little disappointed that he didn't want to kiss me, yet I don't know why I wanted to either.

" I thought you had a… you know… a boyfriend," He was now blushing. I just shook my head softly and smiled.

"No, I don't have one," He just looked at me dumbfounded.

"Why don't you? You are….. beautiful!" He said as my heart did a jump. He called me beautiful.

He looked away when I did. We then laughed as we both blushed. Why was this so awkward? I was never awkward with boys, like ever!

"Well I just don't. I used to but he was a jerk. Anyway, how bout we… what the?!" I exclaimed as I studied the sky outside the window. It was grey and rainy. I swore it was sunny before.

Damon came over to were I was to see what I was looking at.

"Well I guess no park then ," He laughed and turned to me and put on a fake pout.

"But I wanted to go on the swings," I smiled at his cuteness.

"Shall we watch a movie or something?" I asked.

"Sure, whatever you want," I smiled at him then walked to the lounge.

"Why don't we watch the movie in my room, I have blankets and stuff." I suggested as he nodded.

"Sure," He repeated and followed me up to my room.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

We were now sitting against the headboard of Elena's bed, shoulder to shoulder, watching some move that involved these mean girls in high school or something I don't even know. I was to busy looking at Elena.

Sometimes she would occasionally look my way and as our eyes met I would look back to the screen. Finally the credit rolled down the TV and Elena got off the bed and smiled.

"Another or something else?" She asked. I was sick of one movie I don't think I could cope with another.

"Something else?" I answered.

"Ok…. Lets play a game like…." This screamed danger as soon as the words left her lips.

"Like Truth or Dare?" She giggles. I gulped as she cheekily grinned at me. OH god…

* * *

**That nearly kiss haha Goody I'm going to have to much fun writing the next chapter hehe ;) Any questions ask me and REVIEW :) x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heres a long chapter :D Enjoy! x**

* * *

**Damon's POV**

'_Let It Be_' by Labrinth started to explode out of Elena's speakers. She bobbed to the beat when she walked to the bed where I sat.

She got another bottle of bourbon that she had found somewhere and some shot glasses. She unscrewed the lid. Taking a swig she shook her hips to the song, I just watched her.

She was beautiful and sexy. Finally she sat down and held the bottle out to me. Oh why not. I grabbed it and drank some of the strong liquid once again.

"Ok, who starts? What some rules…." She told me as I drank some more. The more drunk I was, the more fun i should be.

"Rule number one, Whatever happens between us in the game stays in the game ok?" I nodded my head with agreement.

"Alright, Rule number two, You MUST do what the person says." She pointed her finger to me as I held my palms upright.

"Ok ok," I shrugged.

"Rule number Three… When you say truth you have to take a shot." She pointed to the glass bottle that was in my hand. I nodded again and placed the bottle beside me.

"And lastly, Rule Number Four. If we tell each other anything in truth, don't tell anyone and don't even ask any questions about what they have told you, get it?" I just nodded once again.

"Alright I will start, Truth or Dare Damon?" She giggled. I eyed the bottle and gave in.

"Dare," I sighed.

"Hey, don't be a party pooper. Have some fun!," She said as the music continued to blast through the music. I nodded and managed a smile as my heart beat and all the possible things she could ask me to do.

"I want you toooooo," She carried the "o" as she thought hard.

"I want you to fun in my front yard yelling, 'Everyone I'm the king of the WORLD!'" She burst out laughing as I stared at her.

"But its raining!" I protested. She just shrugged her shoulders. I huffed and got off the bed. I ran down the stairs went out the front door. Looking up once I got outside, Elena's head poked out of her bedroom window, laughing. I

started running and yelled, "Everyone! I'm the king of the world!" Some curtains of houses opened as I ran back inside, wet. I was so going to get her back for that.

Once inside I grabbed Elena from behind and rubbed my body on her. She squirmed against my hold and my wet clothes.

We ended up laughing and plopping on the bed together. Awkwardly Elena scrambled off me. She fixed her now damp hair.

"Ok your turn." She told me giggling. I sat up and ask her 'Truth or Dare'.

"Truth" She answered taking two shots down.

I thought for a moment. "Do you find me attractive?" She looked at me as if she wasn't expecting that question. She studied me then answered.

"Very," My stomach did a flip as I blushed. She actually found me attractive? Not just attractive but VERY attractive? Wow. I nodded for her to go and have her turn.

"Truth or Dare?" Feeling like I needed some more alcohol in my system, I went with truth.

"How long have you liked me?" This startled me. How did she know I liked her? She cocked her head to the side, waiting for a answer.

"Uh since… since Kindergarden…." I gulped. She blushed and smiled.

"Truth or Dare Elena?"

"Dare," She smiled.

"I dare you to sing a Justin Bieber for me," I laughed. She hiccuped with laughter as she dove to the stereo. the first note to 'Baby' Started to play.

She started singing drunkly with 12yearold JB.

_"Oooooooo"_ She bopped her hips with the bed.

_"Ooooooo, Oooooooooooo_

_You know you love me_

_You know I care _

_Just shout whenever and I'll be there_

_You want my love_

_You want my heart_

_And we will never, ever, ever be apart._

_Are we an item_

_Girl quit playin'_

_Were just friends_

_What are you sayin'?_

_Said theres another as you looked right in my eyes_

_My first love, broke my heart for the first time _

_And I was like _

_Baby, Baby, Baby Ohhh_

_Like Baby, Baby, Baby Nooo_

_Like Baby, Baby, Baby, Ohh_

_I thought you always would be mine (mine)"_

As the last notes closed we were both on the floor in a serious case of the giggles. "ha aha Oh god," Elena Hiccuped. I held my belly. Finally getting up Elena asked me 'Truth or Dare?'.

"Dare," I answered still recovering from laughing.

"I dare you to take off your shirt," My laughing stopped. I shock my head. Elena scooted over to me and started pulling at the hem of my shirt.

"Please…. You have too," She wailed. I laughed at the face she made and gave in. I shrugged my shirt off, my heart beating, and Elena cheered. I caught her staring at my toned stomach and wrapped my arms around myself, embarrassed.

"Truth or Dare Elena?" I asked

"Dare," she answered almost immediately after.

"Hmmmm," I thought, placing a finger on my chin tapping it.

"I dare you toooooo….," I had no idea how these words even formed in my mouth and ended up spitting out of my lips but they did.

"I dare you to kiss me,"

* * *

**Elena's POV**

"I dare you to kiss me," Left Damon's lips.

y small heart fluttered at the thought of kissing Damon. He blushed once her realised what he had said.

"Wait I-" He began

"I will do it," I said softly meeting his gaze. Damon stared at me. "Ok…."

* * *

**Damon's POV**

"I will do it," Elena said to me. My hands started to sweat. Why did I ask her do kiss me? I had never kissed anyone and… What am I thinking? Elena slowly moved over to sit right in front of me. Our crossed legs touched.

"Uh I have never…. um…" I began. Elena put her small hand on my knee.

"It doesn't matter, It's just a dare." My heart kinda sunk as she said those words. She right, It's just a dare. I sat awkwardly as she moved closer to me.

My heart beat fast with the beat of 'Don't Let Me Go' by Raign that started to blasted out of the speakers.

_"I'm watching myself_

_Drifting away_

_A vision so darkened_

_I cannot stay_

_I'm reaching out wide_

_Trying to catch myself before I fall_

_To little to late_

_Can you save me?"_

As the pre chorus filled the from Elena placed her hand on my jaw, forcing me to look at her. Brown locked with blue.

_"Where do we go when we walk on light?_

_Who do we call at the edge of the night?_

_Carry me close like the tear drops in your eyes_

_All I can give you is memories_

_Carry them with you and I'll never leave_

_I lay my head down _

_But when I lay my head down_

When the chorus came she placed her lips to mine.

_"Don't let me go_

_Hold me in your beating heart _

_I won't let go_

_Forever is not enough _

_Let me lay my head down on the shadow by your side_

_Don't let me go hold me in your beating heart"_

My eyes fluttered closes as Elena's soft as silk lips touched mine. My head spun as she started to massage her skilled lips with mine. As if it was the most natural thing I could do, I moved in time with her. Our lips moved with each other as she ran her dainty little fingers in my dark hair.

Causally, I let my hand slip behind her neck, pushing her closer to me. I felt her smooth lick my lip as I moaned with satisfaction. I never knew kissing was this good! I let her tongue slip through and we tangled our tongues together as if we had practiced it a million times. She placed one hand on my chest, rubbing my skin ever so slightly. I moaned as she trailed her hand further down.

Wait what. She placed her hand on the top of my jeans and tugged on my belt. I slowly pulled apart from Elena's now swollen lips.

"Uh…" I pointed to where her hand nearly rested on my crotch. There was no hiding from my growing erection. She swat her hand away as if she had been burned and blushed.

"We uh got a bit carried away…" Elena said tugging her hair behind her ear. I chuckled as she looked at me with a confused look. I moved closer to her and put hand on her cheek.

"It's ok," I softly said. I felt her skin burn up. She quickly got of the bed, hand on stomach. She ran to the bathroom and flung the door open. Suddenly I hear her exploded the remains of her breakfast in the toilet.

"You ok?" I asked concerned.

"Yep just fab." She throw up again and groaned. I chucked a bit.

"Damn Alcohol," She cursed as she washed her mouth. I laughed she turned up in the bedroom looking annoyed

"I find it funny how you threw up just after we kissed," I half laughed. She giggled.

"Don't worry, that was all from the alcohol," She giggled as she went to the stereo and turned it off.

"I'm a little hungry," She stated as I got off the bed and placed my shirt back on.

"Let get something to eat then," I laughed, following her down the stairs to the kitchen.

* * *

**Yay They KISSED! REVIEW xx**

**I wrote the kissing scene when "****Don't let me go" By Raign played and it seemed to fit so well in the kiss. It's a little dramatic but anyway please listen to it**

**SONGS:**

_"Let It Be" by Lanbrinth _

_"Baby" by Justin Bieber_

_"__Don't Let Me Go" by Raign_


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this is late…. I had formal last night and I need the time off. i have a bit of writers block for this story :L Hope it will pass. Anyway, Enjoy x**

* * *

**Damon's POV**

Elena put "Only Love Can Hurt Like This" by Paloma Faith on the Kitchen stereo. Man did this girl love her music. She swayed to the music while stirring something on the stove.

Her sweet voice sang along to bits of the song,

"_Only love can hurt like this… Must of been a deadly kiss…. Only love can hurt like this…. Your kiss is burning into my skin_,"

My heart beat as she sang the lyrics. I still couldn't get the kiss out of my head.

How her soft lips curled perfectly against mine. Her tongue caressing mine. Her teeth grazing my bottom lip, sucking it. How her small fingers massaged my scalp. How her hand ran up and down my chest. So much of me wanted to kiss her again.

Hell, a lot of my body was telling me to go for it, especially down south, Good God.

My pants had never felt so tight. The ending notes came and Elena served Pasta into two bowls. I glanced to the stove clock, it reading 6:30pm. Wow today had gone fast.

Elena sat opposite me, copying the movements she had done the previous night. She picked up her fork and smiled to me before taking a bite. I watched her face from going to a smile to disgust.

I picked up my fork and suddenly Elena practically crawled on the table and flung the fork out of my hand. I looked at her confused. Her face was inches from mine.

"You don't want to eat this, it's shit," She embarrassing said crawling off the table and reaching for the phone. I laughed as she punched some numbers into the phone and held it up to her ear.

After waiting a few second she smiled as I guessed who ever it was, picked up.

"Hi, yes, Can I please order 2 Large Pepperoni's please. Thank you," She placed the phone down and came to me. Smiling she put the dishes into the sink with a plonk.

"Sorry bout that," She slightly laughed, her back still to me. I got up walked to her. She turned round and jumped back from my closeness.

I don't know why I had suddenly got all this confidence but I felt my hand move and pick up a bit of her hair and placed it behind her ear, eyes never leaving hers. She looked at our feet then ducked under my arm.

She ran to the stereo.

"Let's Dance!" She said as she turned up "Memories" by David Guetta.

She swayed her hips to the beat, hands in hair. "Come on," She beckoned to me with her finger. I walked to her, a bit of bop to my step. Suddenly we were jumping up and down to the music when it got louder. I grabbed Elena's hand and twirled her round and round as she laughed.

Her beautiful body went with the beat, her arms around my neck. I turned her round, noting that her ass fit perfectly against me and danced with her, my hand around her waist.

Swaying with the music I tucked my head into her sweet neck. She moved her ass against me to the beat. Swiftly rubbing herself on me. We moved our joined hands up in the air as we jumped up and down to the music.

Suddenly Elena dragged me up onto the island and we danced. I thrusted my hips to the music, moving my arms with the movement. Elena danced with me and giggled, throwing her head back with joy. I grabbed her arms and moved with her. The music slowly came to a stop and we were both losing our breath.

Helping her off the Island, the music stopped.

"Wooh, that was fun!" She exclaimed. I nodded, smiling and letting go of her.

The doorbell rang as Elena looked at me. She broke the gaze and ran away to the front door.

Suddenly the smell of warm pizza floated into the lounge where I had now parked my ass. I landed on the couch, face first. I was tired.

"Naww, poor Damon's tired." Elena cooed as she placed the food on the coffee table, already grabbing a slice. I sat up and reached to get my own.

Elena turned the TV on with the remote. I bit into the pizza as 'Friends' opening title showed on the black screen. Elena smiled as she snuggled up in the corner of the sofa.

* * *

Hours later we were filled up with greasy goodness. I lied my head against the soft couch pillow, hand on my stomach. Elena mimicked my position, her hand rubbing her flat stomach. We both sighed at the same time, eating a laugh from both of us. It was now 9:30pm and I could easily full asleep.

As if Elena could read my mind she said, "Tired?" I just nodded, resting my eyes.

Suddenly I could feel a small hand grab my own, trying to pull me up. I would budge, getting a groan from a annoyed Elena she jammed her fingers into my rips. Still no movement from me. She huffed and gave up. I got up quietly behind her and pushed in front of her to run up the stairs.

She giggled as she chased after me. I ran into her bedroom, as she jumped and landed on my back. She circled her arms around my neck as she made us fall on her bed.

Me landing belly first, earning a harsh breath leaving my lungs as her weight crushed me.

She wasn't heavy at all but her landing on my rips like that can sure knock the breath out of me. She sat up so her legs were on either side of my body as she sat on my ass. I was still pinned down front first. Elena sighed as I stayed still.

She suddenly hoped off me and a moan couldn't help but leave my lips. She put her hand in her hair as if she was thinking. I got off the bed to meet her by her dresser.

I placed a finger along her soft jaw. She didn't meet my eyes. I ducked my head trying to lock my eyes with hers but she refused to even glance. I gave up and stepped back. Finally I asked her what was wrong.

"What is it?" I asked, confused. She shrugged then finally met my eyes.

She hand tears flowing in them.

"What ever you think we have between us," she used her index finger to point out 'us' ,"It's not what you think," She nearly whispered, eyes now on the wooded floor.

My eyes wide, confused. I moved closer but she moved back.

"What are you on-"

"We can't happen… it won't work," She finally admit it. I just shook my head, really really confused to how she was all happy then changed to being like this.

"We shouldn't have kissed, we…. we should just forget abo-"

"Don't you even think of saying that!" I half yelled. "You don't know how fucking special that was for me! I know it was just a 'Dare' but i can't forget about it! Hell, don't say that. I have been through hell these last few months and you… you were the first person to care about me!

The first person who really helped me, helped me by being the shoulder that I cried on, the friend who had fun with me. I wasn't wanting to get with you, even though I like you way to much, I always knew it would never work. I mean, who would ever want to love this piece of shit," I pointed to myself, tear threading to fall as Elena looked at me with a sincere look.

I let my eyes fall to the ground.

"I should go, thank you for the stay, but I need to go. Goodbye Elena," I smiled, it not reaching my eyes. I left Elena with tears down her cheeks.

I left Elena alone with my heart.

I left Elena without knowing I could be saying goodbye forever.

* * *

**What's going to happen to Damon for him to never see Elena again? Sorry for the cliff hanger :L This story feels like its going no where so sorry if it feels the same for you but anyway leave me a review please and suggest any stories you want me to write. REVIEW! xo**

**Songs:**

_**"Only Love Can Hurt Like This" **by Paloma Faith_

**_"Memories" _**_by David Guetta_


	12. Chapter 12

**Two Chapters in one Day?! what haha I needed to right more so here it is Enjoyx**

* * *

**Damon's POV**

Running home, I didn't hid the warm tears that fell down my cheeks. What was up with Elena? One minute she's kissing me and wanting to go further then she's saying she doesn't want to be more than friends. Is it because I'm an embarrassment?

Will I embarrass her in front of her friends? I sean down the pitch black road, not knowing where I was going…. Headlights flooded the surrounding of my path. I ignored it and ran down the path, wiping my eyes as my breath was escaping.

The car drove closer to me as I ran faster. My legs burned as I ran to nowhere. Someone's arm poked out of the car and they flipped the bird before they zoomed off. What the fuck was that about? People are so unkind.

I ran and ran till darkness hit me.I tripped on a branch that I couldn't see from the dark night. I was falling now. I had fallen down a ditch I realised as I felt rocked and dirt smear on my body and cut me. I hit my head hard on a rock as I felt a sharp pain caress my skull.

The cold air was freezing my body. To be honest I didn't care. I just lied there looking at the stars till darkness took over the buzzing headache my head had.

My eyes shut with the image of a heartbroken Elena in my mind.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I had been in the bath for the last hour, thinking. Tears were mixed into the soapy water I was soaking in. The water was slowly turning cold so I decide to hope out just as my cell phone started to ring.

Running over to it as I snuggly wrapped a towel round my body I accepted the call that was from Caroline.

"Hey Care, Whats up?"

"Elena, you need to come quick, my mom found Damon in a ditch and he's barely holding on. He hit his head hard and he's fading fast. Come quick," Caroline cried into the phone.

My heart was beating at a face pace as tears fell freely. Sick feelings crowded my stomach.

"Im coming, where are you?" I managed to squeak out. Caroline told the address and I ran to the my car.

* * *

The drive to the street was the longest drive I had ever had. As soon as I got close enough I slammed onto the breaks then flung myself out of the car to the direction of the crowd of people.

A sob left my mouth when I saw Damon lying on the road with paramedics surrounding him. I pushed past people to fly to Damon's side.

"Ma'm do not touch him." The doctor warned me as I sat next to his body, shaking as I cried. I felt arms pull me back when I tried to touch his sweet face. The pulled me back as I screamed for them to let me go. I shook as they pulled me all the way to a car.

"NO! Let me got! No Don't take me away from him!" I screamed for Damon as the paramedic calmed me down. This was all my fault. I watched as they put Damon on a stretcher. They put him in the ambulance and I sprinted to the truck.

"Please, I beg you, let me come." I cried. They thought for a bit then shrugged there shoulders as they gave me a small nod. I quickly went into the ambulance and saw Damon lying still.

I walked to him as they instructed me to sit down. I sat next to him and grabbed his cold hand. I watched his stomach being forced to breath with a machine.

Tears fell down my face as I caress his soft hand. I looked to his soft features.

Grazes and dirt was on his face. Dry tear stains were also visible. His perfect lips were closed and not their usual dusty pink colour.

Instead they were purple. His skin was pale and pasty. His usual soft black hair was messed up more than normal and blood and dirt decorated it.

I reached a hand and stroked his soft cheek. I felt breath on my hand from his nose. My finger tips traced his nose, eyes and lips.

Suddenly a throat was cleared and one of the doctors were wanting me to move so he could do his job. I leaned down and place a small kiss to his forehead. I pushed some of his raven haircut of the way as my lips pressed for a second time on his forehead.

I then sat down opposite Damon's body and watched till slumped fought me. I tried so hard to stay awake but sleep won the battle.

* * *

I woke to be found in a chair in a room that looked like a office. I immediately recognised the office as my dads. As if on sue, my Dad walked through the door with two coffee cups.

"Good you are awake," He said handing me the warm cup of goodness. I thanked him.

"How is he?" I quietly asked.

"For what we see, he's doing ok. He hasn't woken up yet but if you want to see him you can go."

"What about the nurses?"

"I can ask them to leave you along," He smiled. He told me his room number as I got up and hugged him before I ran down the hallways of the hospital to the room.

As I opened the door I was welcomed to a sleeping Damon. I shut the door and closed the blinds, and walked to Damon's side. "Hey," I softly said as I grabbed a chair to sit on. I brought it so my face was level with his. i ran my fingertips down his jaw. God was I wrong to let him go.

"I'm so sorry Damon," I whispered as I placed a small kiss to his cheek.

My tears fell down his cheek to his lips. I brought my lips to the corner of his mouth and kissed the tear away softly. I pulled back for it was so hard to see him like this.

I went over to the other side of his bed and lied down next to him so I curled into his right side. I placed my hand on his heart which was covered with the stupid Hospital gowns, and I felt his heat beat. I tucked my head into his neck as I kept my hand on his chest.

"Please wake up Damon," I cried, tears soaking his skin. I lifted my head to look at his face. The smallest of movements showed in his eyelids I was pretty sure I was imagining it. I leaned down to kiss his eye lids.

"Please," I whispered. "I need you." I cried as I ran my hand through his black locks. A twitch appeared now on his lips. And all to fast his eyes slowly opened.

My heart jumped as I meet with his blue eyes.

"Damon?" I cried happily. Damon looked at me as one tear ran down his cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb.

"E…"

"What was that?" I asked him kindly.

"Elen… Elena?" he asked.

"Yes its me." I smiled through sobs. His lips pulled up to a small smile.

"My Elena?" He asked as if it was a question.

"I'm here, I won't leave," I assured him as he blinked.

His eyes locked with mine. His hand tried to move but was pulled back with needle poked into it.

"Don't move," I softly smiled as I stroked his cheek. He was crying ow, tear falling one by one.

"Elena?"

"Yes Damon?" I answered.

He looked at me for a bit then his lips moved.

"Can I kiss you again?" He asked. I was not expecting that but I didn't bother to hide my heart beating faster. I nodded softly.

He smiled then tried to lift his head. I help him by leaning forward to be inches apart from his lips. He eyes shut as mine did. I leaned forward to close the space and kiss his dry lips.

This kiss was not like the passionate one we had had earlier but it was still a kiss enough to make my stomach flip. I pulled back but Damon whined for more. I loved at his pouting lips and I kissed him again, running my hand down his cheek. I pulled back just before a nurse entered.

"Thank you." Damon whispered as I jumped off the bed.

"Miss Gilbert, We need to do- Oh gosh he's awake!" The nurse exclaimed and with that she ran out of the room. I giggled and I heard Damon's faint chuckle.

"I'm sorry Damon for being a-" I started whispered stroking his softly held his hand up telling me to be quiet. I whispered stroking his bicep.

He smiled, "shh It's ok," He sweetly said, even though I hurt him he still forgave me. My heart swelled as his hand grabbed mine.

"Hug me," He softly pleaded. Not having a second thought about it, I leaned down to place my arms around his neck in a tight embrace.

He could't hug back but he was leaning into the hug and kissing my neck. The door flung open to a happy doctor.

"Mr Salvatore, It's so nice to see you again," My dad said as he walked to his side. Damon's eyes looked to my dad then to me and he smiled to me.

I knew he was ok.

Damon was ok.

* * *

**OK? Idk hope you liked it Review! xo**


	13. Chapter 13

**New Chapter :D Enjoy x**

* * *

**Damon's POV**

It had been 3 days now since I entered this hell hole, but the plus side is that Elena has been visiting me and she being with me for the day.

Today they let me leave my room and walk around but i still had to stay in the hospital due to test they still want to run.

Right now I was walking with a thing that held my drip as the dressing gown that covered my body, draped over my skin. I looked to the ground as I walked.

I looked better, my colour was coming back and ever since Elena came as I woke up I had been happier. We shared the small pecks on the lips and hugs but nothing more just more like really good friends.

I dragged the drip along side me as a brunette scared the shit out of me as she popped out from a corner.

"Boo! Ha ha, got you!" Elena did a victory dance. I put my hand on my heart as it continued to beat fast.

"Jeez, Elena, at least I'm in a hospital if I just had a heart attack."

"Oh I'm sorry, that was mean," She giggled, getting closer to me and stroking my cheek. I smiled down at her as her small fingers tangled themselves in my hair.

"Do you know when you get out of this hellhole?" I noted she said exactly that I had thought previously. Great minds think alike.

"Nope I don't know," I say popping the 'p' extra louder. She reached up and placed her soft lips to my cheek.

"I miss you at my house you know, I miss our dance sessions," She giggled as she let go of me and mimicked my 'famous' thrust movement. I laughed loudly as she didn't care people were looking.

"No, no your doing it wrong," I chuckled, holding my sore belly.

"Oh I'm sorry, why don't you show me then, master of 'thrusting'" She quoted with her fingers. My cocked twitched at her saying those innocent words, obviously she didn't mean it how I was thinking but I noticed her blush as she realised what she said.

To break the awkward silence, I step forward and danced to the soft music that played in the hallway. She laughed as she nearly landed on the floor from her case of giggles. I thrust my hips as she laughed again.

"Da…Damon stop, people are watching!" She giggled uncontrollably. I grew tired and eventually stopped. Elena moved closer to me.

She ran her fingers down my face as we stood in the middle of the hallway. She ran it down my jaw and I softly closed my eyes as I moved closer, nearly capturing her lips with mine but was stopped when I heard the familiar sound of heavy boots walking towards me.

I flung my eyes open only to be face with my furious father. I gulped as Elena turned round and looked to see what I was looking at. She looked at him and smiled before nodding as if saying 'I'll give you a minute' to me before walking away.

I was now by myself with my father, I gave him a small smile just before he dragged me around the corner.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I walked to Dads office as I fixed myself a cup of coffee. I guessed that was Damon's father as I noticed the same jaw and nose.

He didn't have the same piercing eyes or thick black hair but thin brown hair and leaf green eyes. There was only a small similarity to them but other then that, I'm guess Damon took after his mother.

Taking a sip of the terrible coffee I decided to peep out the door to see if Damon was still there but they had disappeared. Why had his dad looked like he would rip either of our heads off?

* * *

**Damon's POV**

My father pushed me into a small hallway which had no people around. He shut the doors behind him. He turned on his heel to face me.

"Why the fuck would you leave without telling me then I found out you had been staying with some girl, probably fucking her I bet. And how the hell did you end up here boy?!"

He hit the back of my head as I winced in pain.

"I'm sorry," I didn't meet his gaze. His green eyes followed my ever move.

"And I'm not 'Fucking' anybody. Elena's not my girlfriend," I mumbled. My fathers fat hand hit my face.

"Don't you remember what I said about mumbling boy!" He hit me again.

I didn't bother to fight him, knowing I would lose in the end.

"Why did you runaway? Huh?"

He questioned as he stepped back. I met his gaze and something snapped in me as I stared at him.

"Because I wanted to. I needed to escape from that shithole!" I yelled at him now towering over him.

I realised how small he actually was. He snorted with a fake laugh and punched my stomach earning a yell of pain from me.

"Don't be smart with me Damon, you are useless. You hear me! Useless just like your mother!," And with that he slapped me so hard I fell to the ground and a gasp left my lips I uncontrollably cried for my poor mother.

A small gasp escaped someone elses lips before I heard footsteps run away.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I decided to find Damon as I felt a bit worried. I heard yelling.

"Why did you runaway? Huh?" I'm guessing Damon's father yelled.

"Because I wanted to. I needed to escape from that shithole!" Damon's voice broke into angry yell which I had never heard before. I shivered.

I heard a a yell of pain and I ran to got to the door to the hallway with a piece of glass showing me the view. My heart broke as the next words I bet pierced Damon's wounded heart.

"Don't be smart with me Damon, you are useless. You hear me! Useless just like your mother!" Damon's face trembled in shock. I stepped through the door just as his father slapped him hard across the face, making Damon fall to the ground from the hard blow.

Tears feel down my face as I gasped and ran to Damon's side. Damon was a mess on the ground. He was in a ball and shaking as he cried the hardest I had ever seen. His father ran off in anger. I flew next to Damon, kneeling as I rested my head on his .

"Hey Damon, honey, I'm here. I'm here," I whispered into his ear and stroked his hair. He looked at me through his dark, wet lashes.

He got on his knees and looked to the ground. I crawled to him and stroked his red cheek and I kiss his face. His sad eyes met mine and I circled my arms around his neck.

"Please don't leave me…. I have no one left.." Damon cried as my heart shattered for him. I cried for him and immediately nodded my head "I will not leave you Damon…. Hey look at me." I grabbed his face with both of my hands. I leaned forward and kissed his salty lips softly. He sighed against my mouth and his tears stained my cheeks. Pulling away I ran hand through his hair.

"I will always be there for you. We will fight this together ok. You and I. Damon you are the complete opposite to useless. You are the most generous, kind, amazing guy. Lets not forget you are extremely good looking!" Damon's teary big blue eyes looked at me as he blushed. I stroked his face and smiled.

"You are incredible and you shouldn't hide it. You have let me see who you truly are and I'm so glad you trust me, Damon. You are so special to me. I know you need love and now I know everything you are struggling with I will always be there for you. Ok," I smiled.

He chocked with emotion and smiled before bringing me into his strong arms.

"Thank you," He whispered into my neck.

I stroked his hair and nodded. "You're welcome."

* * *

**sooo I don't know if they are together or not. haha Idek Review! x**


	14. Chapter 14

**So sorry its late…. This chapter I'm ****disappointed in but I had to get something out to you guys anyways enjoy x**

* * *

**Damon's POV**

My heavy eyes woke to a squeal. Elena bursts into my hospital room with a huge smile on my face. I find my lips curve up as Elena's beaming face comes to my side. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked as she kissed my neck. She face me and smiled.

"Ok so I told that you needed a place to stay annnnd, drumroll please," She giggled patting her hands on my thigh.

"You can live with us!" She squealed jumping up and down. Why was she so excited?

"Uh, I can't do that to-"

"Hush," She said placing a finger on my lips. Her chocolate eyes read mine.

"You don't want to?" She asked sadly.

"No no no," I grabbed hold of her little hands, "I would be honoured to stay with you for a while,"

I smiled as she looked at me. Her lips twitched then she threw arms around my neck.

"Dad said that you can stay in my brothers old room," She added. I nodded into her sweet hair, smiling.

* * *

**_One day later…_**

I finally changed into fresh clothes that Elena had picked up for me after her day at school. I apparently have been the top of the talk at school lately.

Not sure if its a good thing or not. I slipped the leather jacket and boots Elena had gotten me. She had bought new clothes for me and I have to say, she's has great taste.

I stepped out of the hospital room that I had been staying in and walked to Elena and her father who were signing papers. Elena intertwined her fingers with mine, smiling up at me.

I smiled down at her and pecked her on the cheek. She blushed as my heart fluttered, I have changed. I have grown loads more confidence than I had before.

Grayson finished signing the papers and turned to us with a smile on his face.

"All done! How bout so pizza?" We both agreed and followed Grayson to his car, hand in hand.

Elena and I leaned back in the booth we were sharing with her Dad at the pizza parlour. Our hands were on our stomachs and we looked at each other and laughed as we both remembered we had done the same last time we had pizza the night we first kissed.

* * *

**Grayson's POV** _(I know weird but I wanted to haha)_

I watched as Elena's eyes lit up every time she looked at Damon. They playfully fought when choosing their pizzas and they agreed together to share one.

They would occasionally laugh with each other as if they were laughing at an inside joke. I smiled to myself seeing Elena so happy. I caught Damon causally placing bits of Elena's hair behind her ears and how they both blushed. These two, yes I'm going to say it, but these two are cute.

They suit each other in many ways. I remember seeing Damon a few months ago when he visited his mother in hospital. He looked a whole lot different, more sad…

Now looking at him, the light in his eyes were caused from my girl. I couldn't help but feel a little proud of her.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

We raced up the stairs saying our 'Goodnights' to Grayson before going in to Elena's bedroom. She shut the door and I was now awkwardly standing there as she slowly turned round.

She gave me a small smile and I didn't know what to do. She walked over to me and placed her hands in mine.

"Damon?" She asked, gazing at me.

`"Hmm," I nodded. "Those scars, were they from you Dad?" She asked me.

I looked at her shocked not knowing she was going to say that. I gulped and she placed her soft hand to my cheek as I shut my eyes. She ran the pad of her thumb along my jawbone and reached on her type toes to press her lips to my cheek. One tear fell down my face as she kissed it away.

I opened my watery eyes and they locked with brown. Slowly, I leaned down softly touch my lips to hers. She gasps from my kiss and I pull away. She groans and pulls me down again, this time more roughness to the kiss.

Her hands were on my face as mine were on her body. I moaned as her tongue touched mine, her sweet taste filling my mouth. Softly sucking, Elena caught my bottom lip in her mouth as I moaned.

Her hand went under my shirt, she ran her hands down my abdominals and I shivered from the contacted. She went further up, rubbing my chest as I eased deeper into our kiss. Her other hand was wrapped in my hair as mine explored her curves. I ran my hands down her body and cupped her ass.

Suddenly the bedroom door flung open to surprised faces.

* * *

**Who interrupted them? I fell like I'm letting you all down with the lack of content and chapters but I'm seriously am having writers block on this story. Hope it will pass but in the meantime, suggest any stories you want me to do so I can make this pass. Thanks and Review! xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**I know this is a short chapter but another will come out today, I promise Enjoyx**

* * *

**Damon's POV**

My lips left Elena's in an instant. The three shocked faces looked at the two of us.

"What is going on?" The little brunette asked who's also is known as Bonnie.

"Who's this?" Matt asked. Caroline was just looking at us with a small smile on her lips but her eyes were more on me then Elena.

"Uh, This is Damon," Elena's small voice said as Bonnie looked at me.

"He looks uh, different," She stated, eyeing me up and down. I flushed when all four of them looked at me.

Matt gawked at me then suddenly flashed across the room grabbing my neck. He slammed against the bathroom door as the three girls ran after him.

"How dare this nerd walk and steal my girl!" He hit me against the door. Wait what?!

"Matt!" Caroline rushed past trying to grab Matt off me. He's grip loosened but he then punched me in the face earning me to yell in pain while I fall to the ground.

I felt hands on me but not Elena's. Elena was now trying to calm Matt down. What did he mean by 'My Girl'? I looked up to see Caroline with a cloth in her hand soothing my throbbing cheek.

"Thanks," I mumbled as she rubbed it softly to my cheek, not understanding how it would help with my bruise. Elena had now got to the porch to talk with Matt as Bonnie and Caroline helped me to the bed.

"Sorry about Matt," Caroline said while looking at me. Bonnie just stared at me.

"You do know Elena was with Matt right?" Bonnie asked me as I looked shocked. What?!

"She…she was?"

"She is." Bonnie grimly said folding her arms. Caroline looked to her feet as she stood up.

"Why… why didn't she tell me?" I put my head in my hands as my heart broke. All along she had been with another boy. She had said to me she was single which usually means 'I have not got a boyfriend'!

But now I find out that she had been with Matt this whole time. Every time she was me, saying she would be there for me, she had been lying.

Of corse when I find someone that cared for me they would always leave me.

I let myself cry into my hands not caring that the two girls were looking at me.

"Oh Damon…" Caroline whispered coming to my side and awkwardly placed a hand on my back, rubbing it a bit. Bonnie shuffled a bit obviously being told by Caroline to be nice to me.

"Um I'm sorry for your mom," Bonnie said as she also placed a hand on me. I looked to Bonnie and she gasped when I looked at her.

"Thank you, but I better go," I slowly got up and started to go out to te door.

"Damon," The blondes voice called out, "I ship you and Elena" She smiled as I nodded.

"Me too," Bonnie shyly admitted, surprising us both. I smiled to them.

"Thank you Bonnie, Caroline," I said as I looked directly to them when addressing their names then I went down the

stairs.

I walked to the front door and opened it to see Matt and Elena kissing as he held her face. I gasped as I rushed past them pushing them out of my way. I ran till I was home.

* * *

_1 week Later._

Yes, I went home but where else was I supposed to go?

As soon I had gotten home a note was on the bench from my father saying he was off somewhere, not saying where and that I also had an orthodontist appointment and that he had a credit card to pay for that and some food.

Wow at least he cares that much.

Now I was standing in the mirror at home, running my tongue along my now perfect teeth. God did it feel weird. They ached as my jaw got used to not having my teeth restricted with metal.

I gave a smiled and then laughed at how ridiculous I looked. I then just lifted one corner of my mouth pulling a smirk, that looked better.

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen and looked through the cupboards noting I needed to go to the grocery store later on.

* * *

**Sorry for cliffhanger but will update later on today. Review x**

Grabbing a apple and milk I started heading up the stairs till I heard a knock on my front door.


	16. Chapter 16

**New Chapter like I promised! please enjoy this emotion filled chapter! x**

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I opened the door to be welcomed with the girl I had tried to forget for the last couple of days.

I was about to shut the door in her face but was stopped when she held her hand out stopping the door to close. I just turned round and walked away from her as she began.

"Damon, I'm so sorry…." "

"YOU LIED TO ME!" I ended up screaming in her face. She stood frozen in shock as I shook in fury. Tear fall down Elena's soft cheeks as she shivered.

"Damon-"

"Stop just stop! I can't do this anymore Elena, don't you get it! I can't. Everyone, My father, my mother, you! You all have hurt me. I just can't do it anymore," I repeated over and over as I grabbed onto my hair.

I shook my head. Elena's eyes looked over me, probably looking at the scars on my naked chest.

"It's probably best if I leave!" I yelled punching the wall.

"Wha… What you mean-"

"I mean leave this earth! I'm useless and theres only so much hurt a man can take," I admitted, leaning my throbbing head onto the wall.

I punched the wall again and again. My hand split and blood started to escape.

Elena ran over to me and tried to stop me but I pushed her away continuing to hurt myself. I ran up the stairs and Elena screamed chasing after me.

"Damon DON'T!" She screamed as I ran to the bathroom I was about to shut the door it till a baseball bat held the door open.

"Damon I beg you! Please!" She cried hysterically. I was shaking in my own shower of tears. I just feel to the ground gripping onto anything, anything just to make sure I was still here.

I lied on the cold tiled floor screaming. Elena rushed to me and I didn't bother to push her away I just cried and she wrapped her arms around my now sweating body.

"Shhh, Damon it's ok," She whispered in my ear.

"No its not, Elena," I sniffed. "I'm not ok, I'm messed up," I cried as she placed kisses to my shoulder.

"Damon-"

"No I can't be loved, I'm such a wreck that no one, NO ONE WOULD LOVE ME," I screamed hugging my self as Elena gripped to me and trying to stop me from moving.

"Damon! Damon. Listen to me listen to me." I ignored her and stood up looking for something to take this pain away.

She stopped me and with all her force she pushed me to the bathroom door, her hands on my wet face.

"LOOK AT ME!" She yelled forcing my teary eyes to look at hers. She ran her hands down my salty cheeks and my sobs quietened.

"I love you," She said as I gasped.

I looked at her, looking for something to tell me this was real.

"But-" She rested her fingers to my lips.

"Matt and I broke up and the kiss you saw was him forcing me to believe we were still meant to be but Damon, I love you," She repeated. The three words making me shiver.

She loved me?

I looked in her chocolate eyes to see love filling them to the brim. Her pink lips we wet as Elena dragged her tongue along them.

I looked to her lips then to her eyes. I shook my head and crashed my lips to hers. She froze from the sudden contact but kissed me back with as much force.

This kiss was full of tears, completely different to our other kisses. I backed her up on to the other side of the bathroom running my hands along her body. She ran hers along my chest exploring every muscle. I picked her up with my strong arms as she wrapped her long legs around my waist.

I walked to my bedroom and rushing to get her to my bed. I almost through her down on the bed. Her eyes were full of lust as I gazed at her under me. I got off her and ran my hands down her stomach.

She shivered as my hands went under her shirt. As if I had done this for years I unclasped her bra and pulled her top and bra off her body only to be welcomed to two full breasts.

My cock twitched at the sight of them. Elena blushed a little as I did. I climbed back onto her and placed a kiss to her lips then to her neck. She shiver as she ran her hands up and down my body going further then she had ever gone. She flipped me round and I froze as she unzipped my tight pants.

She pulled them down as my heart fluttered fast and her gaze was the sexiest thing ever. She kissed my face then my collarbone, licking my skin with her hot tongue. She licked my chest as I breathed fast. She licked my nipple bringing it to her teeth and biting it then immediately soothing the sore with her tongue.

God was I going crazy. I blushed as she kissed my abs one by one. She looked up at my blushing cheeks giggling then she gulped when it hit her.

"You haven't…. your a virgin?" She guessed in one go. I gulped myself and nodded. She then cheekily smiled.

"Then I will make this a incredible first time for you," She cheekily moaned along my boxer covered cock.

She breathed against the fabric, casually licking it making me shiver. Good God! She giggled as she teased me. I moaned as she rubbed my sensitive parts through my boxers.

She slipped a hand down my thigh as she continued to tease me. I rolled my head back as she finally pulled my boxers away. She gasped when she saw my "Little Damon" pop out and land on my stomach. God I was hard.

"What?" I asked worried, was she disappointed in my dick? I blushed.

"Your… your huge." She breathed making me blush. That was a good thing wasn't it?

"I love it," She giggled answering my silent question. She suddenly wrapped her small hands around my thick member.

"Sweet jesus," I moaned into the pillow beside me as Elena undid her pants with on hand as her other hand pumped my cock. She moaned as the pleasure took over all my senses. No expecting it at all, Elena wrapped her hot mouth around the tip of my member, moaning around it.

I yelled in pleasure as she sucked me off. It was a strange feeling and weird how she was so willing to sucking my cock. She bobbed her head up and down as I tangled my hands in her long brown hair. She moaned around my cock.

"Elena, I- I'm going toooo…." I moaned as she speed up her hand reaching up my body as she deep throated me. Suddenly my seed shot out as the tight knot in my stomach released. My head threw back as my eyes shut tight. I moaned loud and Elena detached her mouth from my dick.

I had to give her pleasure somehow. An idea popped into my mind. Elena crawled up my body swallowing my cum. She smiled as I gulped. "You taste so gooood," she smiled dow at me. This was naughty and dirty but I decided I liked that.

She kissed my lips softly and slithering her tongue into my mouth letting me taste myself. I moaned at how sexy it was. I felt her tongue trace me straight teeth she pulled back with a confused look as I cockily smiled at her with my straight braces-free teeth. She blushed and smiled back.

"Damon you are so beautiful," She breathed as those words made my soft cock hard again. I flipped her round, kissing her stomach and breasts. Her hands trailed themselves into my hair. I sucked her nipples and did the same she did to me. Drag one in my mouth, bite then sooth it. Elena smiled as she moaned.

I trailed kisses down her toned stomach, admiring her sweet smell. Opened her legs to see her sensitive area. I mean I had seen pictures of vaginas but hers, hers was incredibly beautiful in a way.

She blushed as I continued to stare. I probably was creeping her out so I slowly lead my head down to her sacred area. I lied on my stomach and put my hands under her ass so her pussy was right in my face.

Slowly I licked up on her clit earning a deep moan from Elena. She was so wet and man did she taste good.

"Mmmm," I moaned against her clit as she gripped her hands in my hair. I licked and sucked as I moaned causing her to come closer and closer to her release.

"mmm Baby you taste so good," I moaned against her folds as she squealed in pleasure. She shook as her climax hit her as soon as I dipped my tongue into her opening.

I lapped up her juices, enjoying her taste. I crawled up her body smiling. She reached her hands out to grip my head in her hold. She gazed into my eyes.

"Make love to me." She whispered and I immediately kissed her lips as she tasted her self. Her hand guided down between our bodes and held onto my now hard member. She ran it through her folds, making me pant against her lips. She started to put the tip in her hot heat. My body shook as my eyes closed. Shit it felt so good.

Naturally, I pushed forward making me sink deeper and deeper in to her really tight pussy till her heat adjusted to my size. Her wrapped around me was the most amazing feeling I had ever experienced. We were gripping onto each other as if we were each others life support.

We stayed still for a bit, enjoying felling connected in the most intimated way possible. Slowly, I started to rocked our bodies, thrusting myself deep in her. I rested my head into her neck as we moaned in sync. Her fingers clawed my back. They moved to my ass as they gripped onto it, pushing me as deep as I could go.

I rocked a bit harder, causing deeper moans to escape my lips. She kissed my neck as she panted into my ear.

"Damon, Damon, I love you, I love you," She whispered. I thrusted harder and gripped onto the head board, moaning into her hair. I pulled away looking into her lust and love filled eyes.

She met ever thrust as she ran her hand down my face. She truly loved me. Suddenly the knot of pleasure in my belly took over and I shut my eyes as I was close. Elena's screams indicated she was close too. We moved together as our lips met.

One thrust, two thrust and on the third we were screaming each others names. We climaxed together and my climax was the biggest I had ever had I thought I was going to faint right then.

She gripped to me as I slowed my thrust down as I spilled deep in her. She hugged my waist as I collapsed onto her, still attached to her. She stroked my sweaty back and kissed my crown as I lied between her breast.

"I love you Damon," She whispered as I felt tears fall down my cheeks. I felt one tear escape mine.

"I love you too Elena," I finally admitted.

My heart beat in unison with Elena's as we fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**wooow Finally! Hope it was ok. I think we are seeing the Damon we all love finally show through. Hope the chapter was ok. :) Review! x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for late update but schools been keeping me busy and writers block has came to me but hope to pass since new ideas have been told to me :) This chapters just a filler chapter but had to post something so hope you enjoy x**

* * *

**Damon's POV**

My dreams that night were filled with pure bliss. Elena and I had sex! I had sex! Not just sex but we made love. And God did it feel good. The way she felt around me, how I went deep inside her reaching new places with every thrust.

The way her walls clamped around me making me feel safe and at home. How her lips tasted my skin, my lips. It was so good what she could do. I almost moaned at thought.

Unfortunately I was so drained from the day I only made it through one round but hey, we still have today, and the day after that, and the day after that!

I rolled over with a smile seeing Elena's sleepy state beside me. Her beautiful features were soft and peaceful. Her small lips were parted as she breathed.

Long lashed fell on her cheeks. I smiled at the beautiful creature in my room, on my bed. I really love her. She loves me, we were meant to be as cheesy as it sounds, I really think fate brought her to me at the time I needed her most.

I closed my eyes to wander back to my peaceful sleep.

* * *

Hmm something felt so good at this moment. Warm feelings were floating around my body. My belly had the now familiar knot in it. I was panting and opening my eyes to see Elena looking up at me with a sexy grin as she sucked me again. God could I get used to this.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I had woken to soft pale skin. The smell of Damon's scent filled my nose as I realised I was in the crook of his sweet neck. I smiled to myself as I remembered the night before. I felt all giddy inside at the way he moved. If he hadn't told me he was a virgin I would of sworn he was more experienced in sex than I was!

I licked my lips as I remembered his delicious cock. It was the biggest she had ever seen. It was beautiful. Speaking of the 'devil', I glanced to Damon's naked body and saw his member fully erect.

Gliding my tongue along my bottom lip, I remembered how perfect he had felt in my mouth and in me. How he stretched me and filled me completely.

I looked to Damon's beautiful face, his blue eyes were shut and his dark, long lashes we resting on his cheeks. I studied him up close since I had never been able to. I noticed the smiled lines he had on his cheeks and the way his nose was perfectly pointed.

His sculpted cheekbones and jaw made my heart flutter. I brushed some of his soft pitch, black hair or his fore head. I couldn't help the butterflies that filled my stomach as he let out a sleepy sigh through his perfect lips. I looked to his beautiful lips and remembered the feeling of his soft lips.

They were soft and firm all at the same time. The taste of him was on the tip of my tongue and I smiled down at the peaceful angel. He turned his head to face his face to me and he sighed in his sleep again causing me to softly giggle. His hand was rested on his abs. He breathed slow and deep breathes as his hand went up and down with his stomach. He was so perfect I couldn't describe it.

I love him and he's all mine. I smiled again as I crawled out of his arm and went lower down to his throbbing area. I grabbed his soft, thick length and held it to my mouth as he stirred a bit. I brought him to my mouth and licked the pre-cum that was spilling out of the head.

He tasted so good. I wrapped my mouth fully around him making a small moan leave his lips. I hummed around him as his breaths got quicker. I then felt a hand fly to my hair making me go deeper and I looked up to see bright eyes looking at me. A smirk was forming along his lips as he hissed with pleasure. I continued to hum and he was now massaging my scalp as I bobbed up and down.

He just fit in my mouth as I moved down, deep throating him. He gasped and threw his head back in pleasure when suddenly his seed spilled out of him and landed down my throat. I smiled around him as I swallowed down and I looked to see a confused Damon.

"Did… did you just-"

"Yeah, and you tasted so good," I winked to him as I crawled up his fit body to his face. He smirked as I moved closer to press my lips to his again and straddle him. He was now sitting against the headboard, hands on my ass. His talented hands massaged my skin as I rubbed myself against his member, making him hard because I desperately needed him inside of me.

As if on queue, his member was growing against my clit as I rubbed. Our lips massaged against each other, our tongues battling. One of his hands reached between our bodies for his length. I rested up on my knees as he rubbed his head through my folds as I hissed into his hair.

He placed himself near my entrance and all I had to do now was to sink on to him. Grabbing his broad shoulders, I let him sink deep in my heat as we moaned against each others necks. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me tightly against him as I also wrapped my around his neck.

We weren't moving, we just sat there clinging onto each other as we were connected. I felt moisture on my neck and pulled back fast to see Damon with teary eyes.

"What is it?" I asked quietly as he just stroked my back.

"Your perfect, I couldn't of asked for anyone better. I love you so much," He whispered as I wiped his tears away with the back of my hand.

"Aww I love you too but you don't need to cry about it ,baby, Ok," I cooed as he nodded.

"Your right, I just think this," He pointed between us with his finger, "It's full on for me. Emotionally. But I love you. Anyway where were we?" He winked at me, clearly his previous thoughts gone. I squealed with excitement as he rolled us over and we made love for the second time.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I was sweaty and gross after about three more rounds but most of all I was fucking exhausted! Elena is one hell of an animal, I mean she was up and ready to go for more rounds as I tried to catch my breathe.

But hey, practice makes perfect right? I smiled up at Elena as I laid on her breasts. I kissed them then got off the bed but she moaned as I moved away.

"Don't," She whined.

"I'm just going for a shower, Im sorry babe but I'm exhausted, I will be back."

"Can I join you?" She smirked.

"Not today, I really wish you could but I'm kinda sore from all the other rounds we have had but babe, hey listen," I grabbed her pouting face, "We have time for more later, remember, I love you," I kissed her button nose as she giggled.

"Your right," She agreed snuggling down in the covers of my bed. I walked away towards my bathroom.

"Nice behind," She called out as I wiggled my ass earning a roar of laughter behind my back. I looked behind my shoulder and winked at Elena before heading to the shower.

* * *

**They are so perfect! I love them. Don't worry more interesting chapters will come in the future. Review :) x**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry its a day late but I hope you enjoy x**

* * *

**Damon's POV**

The smell of delicious pancakes filled my nose as I pulled my clothes out of my drawer. Elena was obviously downstairs cooking up a storm from our exhausting day.

I glanced to the clock to see it was 3pm. Wow the day had gone so fast. Pulling on my boxers and jeans I didn't bother to put on my shirt seeing as Elena probably would enjoy me shirtless.

All happy inside, I ran down the stairs two by two. I practically skipped to the kitchen to find Elena's beautiful body covered with one of my new black button ups. She looked incredibly sexy. My cock twitched in my pants and I smirked before wrapping my arms around her skinny waist.

She squirmed in fright then giggled as I attacked her neck. Placing the spatula on the counter, she turned round to see my bare chest.

She blushed as I smirked down at her. Wrapping her arms around my neck she reached on her tippy toes to give me a sweet kiss, a lot different to the ones we had shared while we made love. I ran my hand down her back as her sweet fingers tangled in my hair.

Hmmm, I loved the way she massaged my scalp with her little fingers. Suddenly the smell of smoke caused us to break apart.

"Shit!" Elena cursed as the pancakes were now black in the frying pan. I just stayed close behind her. Her ass fit so perfectly against me. I held her hips against me and pushed myself into her.

"I know something else I would love," I whispered into her ear and I swore she shivered. I kissed her neck and shoulder as she shuddered under my touch. I loved the way she reacted to me. I heard her stomach growl in anticipation.

"I'm… I'm…" She breathlessly said while I rubbed her breasts through the fabric of my shirt. She purred as I continued to kiss her neck. I ran my hand down the front of her flat stomach down to her lower belly. She gasped as I swiftly ran my fingers through her folds.

"Damon," She whispered in pleasure and her stomach growled again.

"I'm hungry," She panted as I rubbed more firmly against her sex.

"mhmmm, ok then, tell me to stop," I murmured into her hair as my hands worked magic. She was heavily breathing when I slipped a finger inside her and felt her warm heat.

I grew hard as her ass rubbed against me as she squirmed.

"Don't stop," She cried out in pleasure and I turned her round picking her up. I placed her on the island and unzipped my pants to free myself. Elena smiled down to me as I placed my self against her entrance and she hummed with appreciation as I sank deeper into her. Good god.

"oh Elena," I moaned into her neck as she held onto me as I started to thrust in her hot pussy. She kissed my neck as her hands roamed around my back and stomach.

She met my ever thrust as we found each others lips. My orgasm came closer and closer as she took over and thrust down and I thrust up. Her hands falling to my shoulders and her small fingernails dug themselves into my skin.

We were now moaning each others names so loudly my neighbours probably would be able to hear us. But of corse, I don't give a fuck. Finally we undid and I spilled deep in her. She sighed as I set her back down on the island counter and zipped up my pants.

"I could get used to this," She hummed as she ran her hands down my pecs.

"Ditto," I kissed her cheeks before a knock on the door interrupted us.

"I will be back," I said giving her lips one more peck before heading to the front door. I quickly caught a glance in the mirror and saw my flushed cheeks and messy hair.

Running a hand down my face then through my hair I opened the door. A bubbly blonde gasped at the sight of my bare chest.

"Oh Damon! Um is Elena there?" Caroline giggled still staring at my abs.

"Uh yes, why?" I asked annoyed she had to interrupted our perfect weekend.

"Um well I haven't seen her and I'm worried plus there is a party at school tonight which you obviously haven't heard about. Well, It's a dress up party for our school, well actually I don't know why we are having it but anyway the theme is movie characters and Elena promised she would come and I need to see-" God could this girl talk.

"Caroline, she's here and if she's going to this party thingy, I guess I will," I said letting her walk past me to the kitchen.

"Caroline?" Elena's soft voiced asked.

I prayed to god she had clothes on and thank goodness she managed to put jeans and a tank top on.

"Elena, hey. Um I came to see if you will still coming to the party tonight. You know the one at school?" She asked and Elena looked at me over the blondes shoulder silently asking if its ok, I just shrugged.

"Yeah sure I know what it is. I will go." She smiled to her friend then Caroline ran to hug her. My face fell when I realised I had to go to. Elena mouthed 'I will make it up to you' with a wink and I smirked at her. Finally Caroline pulled away.

"So you and Damon huh?" She cheekily grinned. Elena and I sighed and smiled at each other as Caroline's blue eyes flickered between us.

"Naww you guys are so cute! So we need to sort out costumes for you two, not that I don't mind you abs Dam-" Elena shot her friend a glare and Caroline blushed and awkwardly laughed.

"Uh sorry I mean I will have to come up with a costume for you," She smiled at me. Elena looked at me and I shrugged.

"Lets get onto it then shall we," I said a little too sarcastically but Caroline didn't notice and squealed with excitement. Oh here we go.

* * *

_3 Hours later…._

"There we are," Caroline cheered as she dabbed a makeup sponge on the tip of my nose. "Your skins flawless but I had to make you a bit more tanned," Caroline added.

The last three hours have been pure hell. Things from my hair getting set with gel to foundation to dressing in leather jackets.

Caroline stepped away from blocking the mirror so I could see myself. She did a pretty good job. She had dressed me as 'Danny' from Grease and I sure did look smoking hot if I didn't say so myself. I stood up to see my fall profile. I was dressed head to toe in black.

"You need this too," Caroline added passing me a comb and a fake cigarette.

Elena suddenly came into my bathroom dressed up as 'Sandy' , who's also in Grease. Her perfect curves were outlined with black leather leggings. Her black tops sleeves rested just below her shoulders.

Red high heels were on her feet and her brown hair was curled. Her eyes had black shadow on her lids and her perfect lips were painted bright red.

Fuck she was sexy. My cock twitched against my black leader pants. _God not now_, I willed myself. Blondie gasped as Elena winked at me.

"You guys look perfect! Now I just need to finish my outfit and we can go! I'm so excited!" She clapped her hands together and ran out of my bathroom.

"Hey sexy," Elena purred.

"Hey back," I winked as she came closer. She wrapped her small arms around my neck. I bent down to kiss her lips but was stopped by her fingers on my mouth.

"You will mess the lipstick, But tonight I will make it up to you," She smirked as my heart fluttered and the thought of tonight made me harder. Her perfectly manicured finger tapped her cheek and I instantly placed a sweet kiss on her soft skin.

"I love you," I whispered into her ear and she smiled.

"I love you too," She whispered into my ear back and we both laughed. A throat was cleared behind us and we turned round to see a 'Shelly' from the house bunny dressed Caroline.

Elena and I laughed as we studied her bright pink outfit and to top it off, a pair of pink bunny ears sat on the top of her blonde curls.

"Laugh all you want but I think I look hot! Let's go lovebirds," She huffed, walking away. We soon followed behind her.

* * *

**How was it? Damon would make a pretty sexy 'Danny' don't you think ;) Mmm anyway haha, Review! xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated, holiday and all but I managed to sneak a chapter in for you all so here we are! I will update ASAP. enjoy x**

* * *

**Damon's POV**

We arrived to the school grounds as the car clock changed to 8pm. Elena's small hand squeezed mine as she saw me break a sweat. I hadn't been to school since every thing happened. People said I was dead. What would they think of me? Caroline stopped the engine and hopped out of the car.

"You are going to be fine," Elena whispered in my ear stroking my chest. I nodded and took a deep breath and stepped out of the car and held my hand out for Elena. Caroline swooned.

"You two are perfect," She whispered almost as if she was talking to herself. Elena giggled and winked to me. Gripping onto my bicep, Elena and I followed Caroline to the schools door.

* * *

As soon as we stepped into the overly decorated gym the lines of 'Pumpin Blood' by NONONO came through the gym speakers. Caroline immediately found Tyler and but before they left Tyler's eyes grew with shock. The pair came to us and his eyes looked me over then to Elena.

"Who's this?" He pointed as my heart beat.

"Uh this is Damon," She answered giving me a small squeeze calming me down. Tyler laughed.

"Pfft this is Damon? The nerd!?" He scoffed fake laughing.

"Tyler don't," Caroline glared at her boyfriend as she dragged him off to the middle of the dance floor. "I'm going to get a drink. What one?" Elena asked. I nodded and she headed to the beverage table. I looked around me and saw girls staring at me.

They whispered to each other and giggled. Not the teasing giggle but a rather flirty giggle. A tap on the shoulder made me turn round to see a girl dressed as cat woman. I recognised her as the one and only, Katherine Pierce. "Hey 'Danny'," She purred at me as a black finger nail trailed along my jaw.

"Why are you all alone, sexy?" She giggled. I was shaking. Why was she suddenly talking to me? She has slept with half of the school and had never even noticed me. She was still waiting for my answer as she cocked her head to the side.

"I… I'm not alone actually I'm-"

"Well she's not here right now, is she," She winked and a sick feeling erupted in my belly. Her finger ran down the middle of my chest and went further as I gulped. My hand flew to hers to stop her.

"Don't," I commanded. She looked shocked for a second then shrugged.

"Hmm I like boys that are hard to get," She smiled a creepy grin then walked off with her ass swaying. I shook of the disgust I had in me. The golden hair of Katherine and her sharp blue eyes were imprinted in my mind. Another tap was on my shoulder and I turned round only to see my beautiful angel.

"Here we are," Her sweet lips smiled up at me as she handed me a cup with some punch.

"Thanks babe," I hummed as I pressed a small kiss to her outer lip. She shivered as I ran a finger along her lip. We drowned our drinks and threw them away.

"Lets dance!" Elena giggled grabbing my hand. Dancing with Elena was the best. It seemed to be one our things. 'Chandelier' by Sia blasted through the speakers as I twirled Elena around in a circle. Her dainty arms threw themselves around my neck as we swayed to the music.

_"I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist, like it doesn't exist!"_ Elena sang at the top of her lungs as we danced together. _"I'm going to swing from the Chandelier, from the Chandelier!"_ She sang with the music and we were twirling around and around laughing. Her perfect voice reached the high notes beautifully. We laughed as if we were in our own little world, not caring about anyone else. The song slowly came to a close.

_"Oh I'm just holding on for tonight, on for tonight, on for tonight."_ With the last note Elena kissed me right in the middle of the gym under the lights. We finally pulled apart. I turned to see Katherine glaring at us. I winked at her, over exaggerating as Elena laughed loud. 'Waves' by Mr Probz mad everyone dance like mad. Everyone jumped to the beat of the chorus as Elena I joined in.

* * *

We had danced for hours! I was so tired and my cheeks hurt from smiling. I had excused myself to go the bathroom as Elena danced with her friends. Heading to the mens bathroom I was interrupted by sharp high heel clicks.

"Shit," I cursed and was suddenly dragged into what seemed like the girls bathroom. I was blindfolded as the person covered my mouth as I tried to call out.

"Now, I want you to shut up and I will take the blindfold off," The voice mad my blood run cold. The blindfold fell to the ground and I gasped as Katherine's piercing blue eyes burned holes in my body.

"What are you doing?" I whispered as her hand roamed over my body. I stiffed and realised she had tied me to something restricting my movements.

"Hmm sexy," She ran her hand through my black hair, ruining my 'Danny' hairdo. Her fingers ran down my body as I panted in fright. She obviously thought the opposite because she began to unzip my leather pants.

"Don't!" I managed to call out but her harsh lips meet mine earning me to be knock out of all my air. I squirmed under her as her hand found my member. Tears threatened to fall had I realised what she was about to do.

I prayed for help. I refused to kiss her back but her hand flew to my neck and forced me to move my lips with hers. A small gasp from the bathroom door interrupted Katherine and a tear fell when I knew who it was.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I danced giggling with Bonnie and Caroline as my bladder felt full from all the punch.

"I'll be right back," I told them before rushing to the bathroom. Where was Damon? I ran down the school hall to the ladies bathroom and I opened the door to a sight I never knew I would ever see.

Katherine was kissing Damon. My Damon!

She was stroking him in the most intimate place and what was worse was he was kissing her back.

I gasped as tears flew down my eyes as I ran out of the bathroom door, clutching onto my poor heart.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

Katherine's evil laugh erupted through the bathroom as she stroked me. Blurriness covered my vision. Elena had found us. Of corse she would of thought the wrong thing.

"Fuck you!" I yelled in Katherine's face. She looked shocked for a minute.

"Don't mind if I do," She winked positioning herself over my soft cock. Suddenly I head-butted her and pushed her away with all the force I had and I managed to undo the rope that held me captive. I zipped up my pants as Katherine grabbed onto my leg as she sat on the floor.

"Don't leave," she cried and I didn't feel any remorse what so ever.

"Fuck you Katherine." I snarled at her as I ran out of the ladies room. I entered the gym as 'Blame' by Calvin Harris was playing. I ran around looking for Elena. I turned round in circles spotting her no where. I ran to the doors of the school and suddenly got slapped on the face by a blonde.

"How dare you!" She screamed in my face the a girl kicked me in my sensitive area. Bonnie. "You sick bastard! You man whore!" Bonnie screamed at me as I got off the floor.

"I can explain-"

"Don't you dare!" Caroline slapped me again and the two ran off as I stood there speechless. I ran out the doors and went down the path that lead to my home fighting tears as the wall I tried to hid fell and my emotions took over. Here I was again, the depressed boy.

I ran and ran remembering the last time I tried to run away from my feelings and I was soon found in the hospital. I ran and ran till I saw my driveway. My heart stopped as I saw my fathers car in the drive way. Hell no, I'm not going in there. I ran the other direction to Elena's house.

I needed to explain to her what happened, in person.

* * *

**Katherine that B***ch! Argh sorry this chapter ****was all over the place Haha. review! xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**What? Two chapters in one day? Haha I felt bad because that cliff hanger was evil, I'm sorry but here we are. Rated M for a reason ;) Enjoy x**

**Sorry for any mistakes, had to rush in order to give another chapter.**

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I walked down Oak street, Elena's street. I stuffed my hands in the pockets of my leather jacket. My hair had completely 'undo' and my leather pants were fucking annoying. I kicked stones wit the tip of my heeled boot as I practiced my speech. What am I meant to say if she isn't going to give me a chance? The late night air blew throw my messy hair and on my face.

Man I missed Elena even though I just saw her but the last image I had of her was the face that will imprint in my mind forever. Her face was shocked, hurt and disappointed all in once. I shook my head in disgust. i should of pushed

Katherine straight away but I didn't know if I was strong enough. What if this accident caused Elena to break up with me. No, she can't…. She wouldn't would she? She knows how much that would hurt me. Will she let me explain? All the questions flooded my mind.

God I needed her. Like really needed her my cock needs her but I know this is the worst time to want her but I'm only human.

It suddenly hit me, it felt like a shit ton of bricks landed on me. We didn't use protection. Holy fuck how did I not think of that?! I hit the side of my head and cursed aloud. I hoped to god she was on the pill. Fuck I'm stupid! Sure, that was my first time but I've been to all the health classes, I should of remembered.

Taking a deep breath, I finally stood next to the letter box of Elena's house. This was one hell of a nerve-racking situation.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I had been in the shower for the last hour. As soon as I had gotten home I realised my father was at work doing a night shift. I felt good that I would be alone. Now I was standing in the shower shaking in a shed of tears staring at the tile wall in front of me. How could he? After all we had been through! Especially Katherine fucking Pierce! I clutched to my chest and screamed aloud.

"Damon," I whimpered as tears fell down my already wet cheeks. A door bell stopped my thoughts and I quickly got out of the shower throwing my PJ's on. I ran the stairs wiping my face. I flung the door open to see a brokered face Damon.

He looked terrible. Dark red lipstick was smeared on his face with a mixture of tears and sweat. His hair was messed up and his clothed looked wrinkled and out of place. I slammed the door in his face as he said my name. "Elena, please," He cried on the other side of the door. He hit the door, probably leaning against it as I did.

"Baby, please, I love you. This was all a misunderstanding. Let me explain. Please?" He sobbed as I flung the door open. He looked so sad I felt for him but I didn't show it.

"You have 5 minutes." I bluntly said arms crossed.

"May I come in?" He quietly asked. I looked at him helplessly then nodded. I moved out of the way and Damon softly walked in as I shut the door. I leaned my head on the wood before turning around to face him.

"Explain," I spat out. He jumped back at my harsh tone. He ran a hand through his hair.

"I was going to the bathroom and I heard…. heard these high heels. I was just going to the mens bathroom but someone came out and got a.. a blindfold and it turned out to be Kather-"

"I'm not buying it," I said crossing my arms as my lip quivered.

"But you have to!" He cried. He looked so desperate. "Katherine nearly raped me! Do you think I would fuck her behind your back?! She's a slut who wanted me as soon as I stepped in the door ok. If I had of told her I was Damon, the nerd she wouldn't of believed me. I love you Elena, If you had of seen the fucking rope that held me back you would of known she was kissing me without my permission, dammit! I hate her! I would never hurt you like that!" My eyes watered as my heart beat for Damon.

He was right, Damon wasn't like that at all. He was telling the truth, I could tell by his eyes. His watery eyes looked at me waiting for my answer.

"Say something, please," He whispered. I walked quietly to him as he looked down at me. His chin wobbled as I took it in my hand.

"Shhh," I whispered as I stroked his cheek with the pad of my thumb.

"She…. she nearly raped me," He whispered not meeting my eyes as if he was just figuring it out himself. Fat tears fell down his cheeks leaving trails.

"Shh baby, you need to be strong ok," I told his hold his beautiful face in my hands.

"You forgive me?" His small voice asked. I nodded standing on my tip toes to places my lips to his precious ones. He sighed against my mouth. I pulled away to meet his eyes.

"Thank you," His voice broke. He looked exhausted. I ran a hand through his hair.

"Lets have a shower," I softly said as light filled his sad eyes.

"You just had one-"

"I don't care, lets have one together," I smiled kissing him on his jaw. Damon hummed with happiness and I kissed his cheek and nose.

"Ok," he said and with that he lifted me bridal style and went to the bathroom heading to the shower. As soon at the door shut I was starting to take my PJ's off. Damon took his boots and jacket off. I watched as he lifted his black tank top off. His pale skin that covered his muscles looked so soft which was so true.

His body was perfect and all mine. I cheekily walked over to the shower and turned in on. Then I went to him to undo his leather pants.

"Ohh these look to so tight." I coded, tracing his bulge that was restrained against the black leather. A deep moan rumbled in his chest making me wet. I unzipped his tight pants and pulled them down.

He help take them off then I was faced with a hard boxer-covered cock. I smiled as I rubbed him through the fabric. I pulled them down and then was reunited with the beauty. It sprung up and hit his stomach. I swear he was 12 inches. He was fucking huge, with that I licked my lips as I stood up and kissed Damon hard.

We hopped into the shower and I grabbed the shampoo. I applied a generous amount in my hand and started to work it through Damon's black locks.

"Hmm fruity," he stated as I giggled.

"Sorry, your going to smell like me," I massaged his scalp as he purred.

"Sooo Gooood," He hummed earning my to giggle again. He was to cute. He washed the shampoo out of his hair and returned the favour to me. God his fingers could work magic. I hummed as he massaged my scalp.

"Good huh?" He asked chuckling. I washed it out and faced him again. I got a flannel and wiped the disgusting dark red lip stick Katherine had left. He was silent as I did so but when I got the body wash his beautiful eyes lit up. I got some of the soap and started to squeeze it onto his body.

He jumped back as the cold soap hit his warm skin. I giggled as I rubbed the strawberry scented lotion on his perfect body. I ran my hands along his abs and chest. I went lower and lower till I met his happy member. I rubbed some the soap on his hard cock and meet Damon's questioning gaze.

"I want to get Katherine's coodies off of you," I shrugged and he chuckled. He rubbed my body with the same soap and I then turned the water off earning a groan from Damon.

"Sorry we didn't end up having sex in there," I giggled, "It would of been uncomfortable," I added as Damon laughed, patting me down with a towel. He picked me up as we were dry and playfully through me on my bed. I giggled as

Damon's naked body landed on mine as his sweet lips kissed mine. My giggles broke the kiss.

"What?" He laughed with me.

"You smell like a girl," I smiled running a hand through his damp hair. He scoffed and dug his fingers in my ribs. I squealed asI felt 'Not so little Damon' on my stomach.

"Well when you come over you shall smell like me," He smiled as I thought of having another shower at his house. Butterflies flew in my belly as he lowered and caressed my lips with his and it soon turned into a passionate kiss. We moaned into each other lips as Damon rubbed himself near my entrance.

I demand for him to enter with me and with a soft chuckle he was home.

"Oh god," we sighed in unison. We both chuckled and Damon cut e off by sinking deeper, if that was even possible. I swear he could break me with his impressive length. He rocked in slowly. We didn't want to go fast, slow was what we wanted. I grubbed to his fit ass meeting his rhythmic thrusts.

He grunted softly into my hair as my fingers played with the hair on the nape of his neck. He purred as we rocked together. He filled me completely and I was the best feeling in the world! He thrust a bit faster as out climaxes came faster then we thought.

"Damon," his name left my lips. Damon speed up as I clung to him. We reached the peaks of our orgasms and the walls came crashing. We rode them out and we sighed as we stopped, Damon still bed deep in me. He was about to move but I kept him there.

"Elena?" He suddenly said my name in a worried tone. I meet his gaze and held his face.

"What is it?" I asked still in my post-orgasmic faze.

"We…. uh… didn't use protection for any our rounds," He gulp and I laughed at his scared face.

"It's ok, I have been taking the pill ever since I first had sex. Your ok," I smiled pulling him closer to me as he rested his face in the crock of my neck. He sighed a huge sigh of relief as I stoked his soft back.

"Phew," He mumbled in my neck. I giggled as we feel asleep, once again in each others arms.

"I love you," Damon's sleepy voice murmured into my skin. I smiled as I stroked his hair.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

"I love you more," he mumbled clearly holding on. I giggled.

"Not possible," I replied. He didn't answer back because he was already off in his dream land.

My heart filled with love as I closed my eyes, my mind filling with the beautiful angel that was in my arms.

* * *

**Beautiful :D I love them so much. Wont be able to update for a while sorry :( But I wanted to leave it on a happy note for the moment. Will be back. I'm still going to write but I won't be able to update because no ****internet with me :L Anyway REVIEW :D xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys :D so I'm not officially back but, I did get to write a smidge more and by a ****smidge more. Sorry its a short chapter but I needed so desperately needed to keep you guys with me soooooo here is a new chapter! Enjoy x**

**P.S DID YOU WHAT 6x01?! Holy sh*t…. made me cry especially between delena :( xx**

* * *

**Damon's POV**

My ringtone disturbed my peaceful sleep earning a groan from the sleeping brunette beside me.

"Turn it off," she moaned stuffing a pillow over her face. I chuckled as I got up and walked across the room to get my phone.

"Hmm I love your ass babe," Elena giggled as I walked. I shook my head laughing and accepted the call.

"'Ello," I greeted as I felt small arms wrap around my waist, her breasts pressing against my back.

"Damon?" My fathers voice boomed through the speaker. I gulped.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

Damon hopped out of the sheets and I instantly missed his heat. I watched his beautiful muscles ripple as he moved, his fit butt swayed as he walked to the phone.

"Hmm I love your ass babe," I giggled, I really did. His black locks moved as he shook is head. He picked the phone up and greeted whoever was talking to him as I walked to him.

I wrapped my arms around his small but muscly waist. The feel of skin made me shiver as I pressed my whole naked into his back as I sniffed his beautiful smell. Damon suddenly stiffened. I tightened my grip as he gulped.

"Father?" His small voice. My blood ran cold as my heart quickened.

"Damon, pass it to me," I whispered into his skin. He shook his head.

"Yes," I commanded a bit louder, reaching for the phone and he finally gave in. He pasted his phone and to me and I quickly kissed his trembling lips. Taking a deep breath I held the phone to my ear.

"Hello, Mr Salvatore?"

"Who the fuck are you?" His voice scared me as I watched Damon study my face.

"I- I'm Elena, Damon's girlfriend,"

"What?! Your the girly fucking him huh? Your with my fucking son? Why would you? He a fucking pathetic shit!" He yelled. I grew with fury as tears filled my eyes.

How dear he talk like that about my Damon. Damon's big blue eyes looked at me with worry.

"He is not pathetic! He is the most compassionate, loving, caring, most beautiful boy I have ever met! He needs love because you haven't even given a flying fuck for his health! Your the pathetic shit here!" I yelled into the phone. Damon's eyes widened, a small smiled curved in his lips.

I could practically feel the rolls of anger that came from Damon's dad through the phone.

"Listen, Elena," He ran my name through his mouth as if it was dirt. "You don't even know Damon, he is my son and don't even say I can't look after him! I have had to cope with his fucking mother and him for years! He seems fine!" He protested.

"Actually, you don't know how much he is hurting from his loss. He loved his mother because she was the main person that cared for him. Cut him some slack for christ's sake! He lost his mother, I know exactly what he's feeling! He needs love, god dammit! And I'm willing to give every single ounce of my love to him. I love him!"

And with that I hung the phone up as I breathed through my fury, running my hands through my hair as I paced the room.

Two warm hands placed themselves on my trembling shoulders. I immediately turned round to snuggle into Damon's soft skin. The tears fell for me, for Damon.

"Shh, shh Elena," Damon cooed into my hair, stroking it. I squeezing him tight, never wanting to let go. Damon's warm lips pressed small kisses to my crown.

"Thank you," He whispered. I looked up into his ocean blue eyes as I wrapped a hand in his perfect locks.

"I love you," I smiled as Damon's eyes sparkled.

"I love you too," He said back leaning down, closer and closer to my lips. Finally I felt the tips of his lips on mine and I sighed as he moulded to me. He intertwined out bodies together, every inch of our skin was touching each other. I ran my hands down his back as the kiss didn't grow, just stayed sweet.

We smiled on each others lips as I stroked his hair and cheeks. His tongue licked the edge of my lips, wanting access to my mouth. Letting him in, we tangled together.

He tasted so good, so good it's indescribable. Damon is the most perfect boy to me. Who would of known the beauty would of fallen for the geek. But no, he was not a geek anymore, but a growing confident man. We had gone so far.

He really is _my_ Damon.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

"Elena," a knock on Elena's bedroom door came through the silent room.

"Come Elena you've been in bed for so long, plus someone's here for you," Elena's fathers voice came through the door.

"Shit," Elena cursed under her breath as she pushed me off her.

She silently gestured for me to hide in the bathroom as she rushed to get her clothes on. I rushed to the bathroom and locked both doors. Deciding to listen to what she was talking about with her father, I pressed my ear to the door.

"Yes dad?"

"Someone's downstairs for you,"

"What was their name?"

She said her name was Katherine,"

I heard Elena gasp as I gulped. My blood ran cold.

What did she want?

* * *

**I apologise again for the short chapter but hey, at least there is something. I feel like this story is dragging on and on and is making people lose interest…. do you? Tell me what you think. Review! :D x**


	22. Chapter 22

**OK where do I start. Well hello again haha. So loads of Drama has happened lately. One being my laptop breaking on me and I ended up losing EVERYTHING on my computer….. :( so sad…. But right now I have to find other things to use to write stories. I'm sorry this chapter is small but like I said I had a limited time to write… PM to give me ideas since I'm losing hope in the story. Enjoy x**

* * *

**Elena's POV**

As soon as my father left I placed my hands on my head, shaking. I saw a pale Damon lean against the bathroom door now with clothes on. I decided to pick some clothes and place them on as well in silence.

"What are we going to do?" I quietly asked, practically talking to myself.

Damon looked to his feet as I crossed the room and lifted his face to mine.

"I will talk to her," I said softly and placed a finger on his lips as he tried to abject. "No, I have to do this," I leaned up on my tippy toes and kissed his soft as silk lips.

Staying there for a good five seconds before slowly parting, hand on his jaw.

"I love you," Damon said leaning down again to capture my lips again. I had to pull away knowing he was trying to stop me from going. I walked away to the door. Before leaving for the stairs I said, "I love you too," Earning a small smile from Damon.

I walked down the stairs to Katherine who was checking her nails.

"Oh, you." Katherine sickly smiled. I shivered as I walked to her, arms crossed.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Your boyfriend," She said in a monotone. My eyes bulged from my head.

"Excuse me?" I whispered. She just flicked her perfectly curled hair.

"You heard me. I want him, plain and simple," Her grin made me shiver. What the fuck was her problem?

"I'm sorry but you can't have him," I sternly said as I glared at her. She just chuckled creepily. "Well I will get him in the end. You know me _Elena_. He will be mine," She glared back

"Why do you want him?!" I ended up yelling to her face. She didn't even flinch. "He's hot, rocking body, massive cock-"

"So your saying you just want him for your play thing! How dare you!" I yelled to her face. Still no reaction from her disgusting features. That was is it. I slapped her face right there.

"Elena," Damon's unsteady voice came from behind me.

"Nawwww look it is. We were just talking about you," Katherine drooled, hand on her now red cheek.

"But this one, she's feisty. I can be more….." She walked right past me, up to Damon. "You deserve someone better, someone who's better in bed," She winked and I saw him shiver.

"No, Elena's perfect to me," He said straight to her face and I couldn't help the flutter of my heart by his words. I smiled to him.

"Too bad," And with that the bitch threw herself to him, attacking his mouth.

"You bitch!" I yelled as I ran to pull her off.

"What the hell is going on?!" My Dad came through the lounge. He saw the tears in my eyes and the dark lipstick marks on Damon's face as he panted in fear. Then there was the girl who started this.

"Get out," My dad barked, earning Katherine to jump and run out. I rushed to Damon whipping the lipstick off.

"What did she do?" He asked, seriously. I then just broke down in tears.

"She… she wants Damon," I sniffed as Damon wiped my tears. My father walked to us.

"Don't let her do this, she's just probably looking for someone to love her," He said patting both of us on the back.

"She's not capable of love," I muttered. Damon chuckled to himself.

"Has she tried anything else?" Dad asked particularly Damon.

"Uh yes… she um tried to rape me the other night at the dance," He mumbled looking down, my fathers eyes grew with anger. He stormed of out the door earning a puzzled look on Damon and I's faces.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I was now sitting on the bench in the bathroom. Elena in between my legs as she ran a cloth around my mouth. She like the fact that she could wash of Katherine from me, which I found rather cute to be honest. Fat fell from her eyes as she wiped the lipstick away.

"Aw babe," I softly said stroking her precious face. I leaned down and kissed her cheeks. She placed the cloth down and grabbed onto my sides as I leaned further down. I pressed my lips to hers and we broke into a sweet kiss. She massaged my sides as I placed both hands on her face, deepening the kiss.

A clear of a throat made us part as we faced Elena's father. I hoped of the bench, forcing not to blush. "Katherine won't be bothering you guys anymore…." Grayson said looked to both of us.

"What did you do?" Elena asked as if she was scared.

"I went to her father and told all about the stuff she has been doing," Elena gasped.

"You went to Katherine's father, the major of Mystic falls, complaining about her nearly raping my boyfriend?" She asked sorta amused.

"Yes and he said she had been caught by the police a couple of times doing other things, so he believed me." And with that Grayson left, leaving me and Elena speechless.

"Well thats sorted," I chuckled confused on what the day had turned out like.

"Yeah, but you know we have something else to sort out…." Elena turned to me as I nodded.

"Yes, my father…"

* * *

**Sooooooooooo there it is….. disappointing I know but PM please for giving me ideas. I've had a lot of good ones but I need more to work around. Thanks guys! Review and I hope to write ASAP x**

**P.S how you guys liking season 6? **


	23. Chapter 23

**So here is a new chapter! Enjoy x**

* * *

**Damon's POV**

"Babe?" a small voice broke through the silence of my room and the Gilbert house. I felt a soft hand on my bare shoulder shaking me.

"Damon, wakey wakey," Elena's sweet voice said in a giggle as I groaned.

"Argh," I said as she opened the curtains exposing the bright daylight. I pulled the bed covers over my face. It was school today. It was the day I would have to be strong and go back. Elena jumped on the bed as if she was like a two year old.

"Come on Damon! We will be late," She continued to jump. She probably was enjoying the fact that she had the excuse to jump on the bed. Suddenly she fell onto of me causing me to loss my breath.

"Wooh, Ok I'm getting up," I moaned as she pulled the cover away from my face.

"Sorry you couldn't stay in my bed last night, I noticed dad check on me a couple of times," she giggled.

"He probably was expecting a very sexy, naked version of you-" I cover my hand on her lips only to be welcomed with her tongue licking my palm.

"Ew cooties!" I cheekily groaned wiping the now Elena 'cootied' hand on her clothes.

"Well how come you let me 'cootie' all over you, uh," She giggled as I attacked her mouth. I kissed her lips hard and plunged my tongue into her mouth earning a giggle/moan from her.

"Mmm Damon," She tried to speak but I silenced her by running my hand down her body.

"Elena! Damon! Breakfast is ready!" Grayson's voice called out as I rolled on top of Elena.

"Damon, come on we have to go you horny ass," She giggled as she pushed me off her. I crawled out of the bed, groaning as I purposely fell onto the ground.

"Mmmm do you always sleep naked?" Elena's voice said as I stood exposing all of me to her. She bit her lip as she looked down south to my very aroused member.

"Hmm classic morning wood, why don't you go get dressed, fix that," She pointed to my throbbing erection ," And meet me downstairs in 10," And without warning she flew out of the room leaving me standing shocked. She was so cheeky. I could hear her laughter from upstairs. What a tease.

* * *

"Damon, you're going to be fine," Elena assured me, intertwining her hand with mine as we slowly walked to the school doors.

"Babe, I'm here ok," She stopped our steps and rested her right hand on my jaw, pushing my face to face her. "Ok? You're going to be fine," She promised before going on her tippy toes. I heard a few raised whispers as her soft lips pressed against mine as if sealing the promise. I sighed against her lips as she did. She broke apart and grabbed my face.

"I love you," She smiled and my heart fluttered.

"I love you," I smiled back before stealing another kiss.

"Argh get a room," Caroline's giggles broke the kiss. Suddenly the bubbly blonde pushed Elena aside and hugged me hard.

"Sorry I slapped you, I promise I did it only to be on Elena's side. I had no idea it was Katherine," I looked to Elena who was grinning as Caroline to hug me. She didn't seem to be bothered by it.

"Thanks Caroline," I awkwardly patted Caroline's back and she broke the hug.

"Ha ha sorry," she chuckled flicking her blonde hair. Bonnie appeared from the doors.

"Welcome back Damon," Her smile surprised me.

"Thank you Bonnie," I smiled back and she surprised me by giving me a small hug and I saw Elena wink at me. What was this about. The bell broke our talk and we went our different ways, Elena walking alongside me.

"What was that about?" I asked eventually as the other two were out of sight. Elena shrugged and smiled.

"They are just being good friends. They probably feel bad for you because of what happened…" She trailed off and I nodded.

"Well they are very nice, maybe a bit too nice," I chuckled with Elena as we both entered our first class.

Finally the day was finished. I survived. I was now walking hand in hand with Elena out of the school doors. "See told you would be fine…" But Elena's voice trailed as she gasped. I turned to see my angry father facing us under a tree. He started to storm up to us.

"Shit, shit shit," And before we knew it my father had pushed Elena to the ground.

"How dare you!" I yelled in his face as Elena got up.

"What the fuck is your fucking problem Dad!" My fathers eyes never left mine.

"My problem?! What the fuck is yours?! You left me along!"

"Yeah because you treat me like shit!" My father came closer to me and threw my bag to the ground. My books and pencils landed in a puddle. His fat hand hit the side of my neck. "Come on fight me," He said.

"I'm not going to fight you!" I yelled back.

"Dad your ill, I can tell, please don't take it out on me," I begged but he didn't listen instead he tackled me to the ground and punched my face. I heard people rushing to the scene, gasping and shouting for it to stop. I hid my face as my father hit me the hardest he has ever done.

"Dad, dad please stop," I cried but he didn't stop. Suddenly two strong arms pushed my father off me and punched him in the head. Tyler Lockwood? Tyler came to me and helped me up. Two sirens came out of nowhere and police cars showed up. Two cops came to my father and put handcuffs around his wrists.

"No please stop!" My father begged.

"Don't take me away from my son!" He cried as my heart hurt. It pained me in a way to see my father like this but the smell of my blood stopped my thoughts and I felt two warm arms snake around me and pull me down for a hug.

"Aw baby I'm so sorry," Elena said kissing my head as I cried into her shoulder. The cops left and a crowd surround us.

"Oi guys back off," Tyler's booming voice called out as the crown decreased. I lifted my face and Elena wiped my eyes. I softly kissed her lips before letting go and heading to Tyler.

"Uh Thank you Tyler," I said as Tyler looked at me.

"Anytime, no father should beat their son. And I'm sorry for my part in hurting you." He said offering his hand with a friendly smile, "Start over?" I just nodded my pounding head and shook his hand just before passing out to the pavement.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I softly knocked on the door of Damon's room. No reply came through so I guessed he was still asleep. After the incident he had been knock out cold from what had happened. I walked to his side with a glass of water and aspirin. I ran my finger down his beautiful face. God I love him. Yes our lives are fucked up but I still Love him with all my heart. His long lashes fluttered against his cheeks as he slowly woke up.

"Hey," He said with a small smile.

"Hey babe," I smiled back kissing his soft cheek.

"What happened?"

"You fainted, probably from all the emotions and you hit your head pretty hard but my dad said you should be fine," I explained as he reached for my hand.

"Thank you," He whispered. I just shook my head and leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Shh get some rest." I softly whispered against his skin.

"Only if you join me," He murmured.

I chuckled, "Sleeping, thats all. Ok," I stated as he fake moaned.

"Fine," he said as I climbed in beside him and I rested my head on his bare chest, smelling his musky scent. Pure Damon.

I kissed his chest, "I love you," I whispered. "I love you too," I swore I felt him smile against my head. We fell asleep.

* * *

**Grayson's POV _(yes again but I wanted to haha)_**

I checked in Elena's room to find no body in her bed. I shook my head hoping not to find the two doing things they shouldn't but as I opened the door to Damon's new room I found the couple asleep, in each others arm.

I couldn't help but smile. The room felt airy so I shut the window softly and noticed the small goosebumps on their arms. Grabbing the blanket from the reading chair, I placed it on top of the sleeping pair. The lamp beside them shone bright.

Turning it off I let my eyes adjust to the dark room to see the pair breathing in sync. Yes, I should of told her to move back to her bed but after todays events, Damon needed her. I leaned down and softly kissed Elena's forehead. She stirred a little but didn't wake.

I moved my eyes to Damon. He looked so peaceful. A few cuts showed on his face. Poor man, his father never gave him the love he needed. I studied him. When every I talked to Damon I felt a similar connection I had with Jeremy. Almost father to son.

I leaned down and kissed his grazed forehead and smiled. Suddenly Damon's confused eyes opened and looked shocked. I rested my finger to my lips gesturing for him to stay quite. '_Thank you_' Damon mouthed to Grayson.

I ruffled his hair as he softly chuckled and left the room.

* * *

**Soooo there is its. I found it rather cute writing the Grayson and Damon scene. So this might be the last chapter I can write for a while seeing as I can't borrow this laptop forever. Please Review! x**

**P.S The story might come to an end soon just letting you guys know. x**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! I've been working on another story called 'Confusing Love'. It's about Elena disgising herself as Jeremy and she goes to college only to fin her room mate is the sexy Damon Salvatore. it's really great to write and I hope you check it out. Anyway enjoy this new Chapter! ️Xx**

* * *

Damon's POV

As I followed Elena down the stairs, I notice Grayson and I give a small smile. He smiles brightly at me before Elena toddles over to him kisses his cheek.

"Morning you two," he greeted us as I sat at the dinning room table, where Grayson was sitting.

"Morning Dad, hey do you mind if we skip school today, Damon still sore," Elena asked with puppy dog eyes as her father and I laughed.

"Sure why not," he smiled to me and Elena.

"Thanks daddy, come on Damon," she giggled as she ran up the stair.

"Keep the door open won't you," Grayson asked as I chuckled.

"Yes sir," I smiled before running up after her.

* * *

Elena's tongue ran over my chest as I hummed. It was midnight and she had sneaked into my room. We were both naked. She caught my nipple in her mouth and nipped it playfully. She soothed it with her warm mouth then kicked my abs.

She licked every single dip and curve. I threw my head back as she licked my navel then down further. Softly playing with my length, she licked it from the base to the tip.

"Hmmm," I quietly moaned, not wanting her dad to walk in or hear us. She wrapped her warm mouth over the head and sucked hard. I was having a hard time stopping myself to move under her. She suddenly inhaled as much of my cock as she could. The rest she couldn't fit she stroked. She sucked hard and I was going to loose it.

"Hmm baby, I'm going to c... Cummmmm," I hummed a bit more loudly but just bit my balled up fist to control the noise. Elena cheekily giggled. All the tightness in me escaped as I released in her mouth, shooting it down her throat. She was an expert, she didn't gag or anything.

"Hmm," I moaned in my haze. Elena giggled as she flopped her body onto my stomach.

"Ah look what the date is, June the 28th. Happy Birthday, sexy," Elena giggled as she kissed me.

"Oooh so that's what this 'middle of the night sleepover/ blowjob' thing was all about," I chuckled as she kissed my chest.

"Your officially 18," she smiled down at me and I nodded.

"Finally," I sighed, kissing her neck.

* * *

The morning broke and Elena and I were in each other's arms.

"Elena! Damon! Come down here please," Elena and I stiffened at Grayson's voice downstairs. Did we get caught or something. We quickly got dressed and we downstairs, hand in hand.

"Dad? What is it?" Elena asks as I look at him.

"I talked to your guys principal, and he agrees that you have a break from school, he has given you two work and such so you'd still have to study." Grayson explained

"Dad? Why are we spending time from school?" Elena asks curiously.

"Because we are going to Italy, I contacted Damon's family. They want to meet the family who have taken Damon in." Elena and I's eyes widened.

"Grayson, are you saying your my legal guardian?" I asked as He smiled at me.

"Not officially but I will be," he smiled and I walked up to him, pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you," I whispered as he huigged me with as much force. Elena a small body joined us in a group hug. We laughed together as we hugged. Pulling apart, the other thing startled me.

"So we are going to Italy?" I asked Grayson as he nodded.

"Yes we are. Is that ok?" He asks as I smiled a huge smile. I hang seen my family over there since mum was diagnosed 5 years ago. A tear escape my eye as Grayson ruffled my hair.

"Naw no need to cry son, I know I'm fab," he chuckled as I laughed. He had called me son. I smiled and pulled him into a bear hug again which Grayson gladly accepted. Elena's voice broke the hug.

"So if you are going to officially Damon's guardian, am I considered his sister?" Elena's face made me laugh aloud. Grayson joined in as he walked up to his daughter.

"No it doesn't mean that Darling. It just means I'm his guardian, meaning I look after him and he lives in our house. Jer told me the other day that he was accepted into college and he's going to board there," Grayson told her and she nodded.

"Yay we get to go to Italy!" She squealed with excitement as she runs and hugs me.

"Today's been filled with a lot of hugs," Grayson chuckled as Elena and I parted. She quickly kissed my cheek.

"Pancakes, kids?" Grayson asks us as we nodded.

My life has just gone a hundred times better.

* * *

**I know is short but I decided to carry on this story for a little bit longer :D please please please check out Confusing Love! It's great ;) Review! x**


	25. Chapter 25

**Please check out 'Confusing Love'! It wi mean the world to me and the storyline is good hahah**

Any welcome back to yet another update! Yaaaaay haha enjoy x

* * *

Damon's POV

"Elena can you sit on this please," I asked her. She sat on my overfilled suitcase, weighing it down for me to easily zip it up.

"Thanks babe," I said kissing her crown. She smiled then picked up her luggage.

"You two ready?" Grayson asks from my rooms door.

It had been three days since my birthday. After getting told the news about the 'adoption' and the trip we had ordered birthday pizza.

Even though I had turned 18 Grayson still wanted to be my legal guardian to be there if I needed with I thought was rather nice of him.

"Yes we are," Elena squealed with excitement jumping down the stairs. Grayson and I chuckled as we took her suitcase for her.

Now boarding the plane, Elena looked as if she was going to shit herself.

"Babe? You ok?" I ask as I notice her death grip on my poor hand.

"Oh yes, I just um have never been on a plane before," she mumbled as I looked at her.

"Wow really?" I asked as she just nodded looking at her boarding pass.

"You don't need to worry, I'm here," I assured her as she leaned up as nuzzled her nose with mine.

"I know," she smiled. Grayson handed his boarding pass to the overly 'make-uped' girl. She us a cheery smile and let us through.

"Babe, my hands suffocating," I chuckled as Elena realized my blue hand.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said before kissing my hand. She was to damn cute.

Finding our seats I was placed between Grayson and Elena.

"Morning everyone and welcome to our airlines today." The super cheery air hostess said through the speaker. "We will be flying to Italy for you and the flight will take approximately 9 and a half hours. I will be back in shortly with the safety briefing ." She stopped her speech and Elena had cuddled into my side. I turned my head and caught her lips on mine for a short kiss.

"I love you," Elena murmured against my lips.

"I love you too," I kissed back once more before the plane set off shortly after the safety briefing.

* * *

Halfway through the flight my boner was getting very annoying. Causing this, well Elena casual stroking my leg is what was turning me on. What I'm only human! Grayson was fast asleep on my left.

Elena gently brushed over my jean covered erection, giggling when doing so. I grunted as she just laughed at my frustration. I quietly crawled over Grayson, excusing myself for the bathroom.

But Elena followed me and on clear, she pulled me into the plane bathroom. It was a very small space and very public since sleep long people were close but that was what made this all the more exciting. Elena un-zipped my tight jeans as soon as he locked to door.

My erection sprung from the the fabric, making a smack noise at it hit my stomach. Elena crouched down in front of my member licking her lips. She licked up the pre cum at escaped the tip and I nearly exploded. She hungrily latched onto my cock with force. Moaning around my cock, I found it hard to control myself.

"Wait, wait I wanna cum inside you," I said knowing she was on the pill. She nodded start away an pulled of her jeans and panties.

She giggled as I lifted her up playfully so she could wrap her dainty legs around my waist. I back her into the wall in the small bathroom and my erection stabbed into her entrance as we attack each other's mouths. Slowly thrusting forward, I was finally home in her deep heat. She bit into my shoulder as I thrust hard and fast, hiding her moans of pleasure. She grabbed at my back and squeezed me deeper into her with her heels. I placed an arm around her waist and another on the wall as I balanced her in my long length. She saw my sweat on my fore head so she took over and helped thrust down. The spend slowed but it made me reach deeper into her as I rubbed her G-spot over and over.

"Ahh ahh," beautiful nosies escaped her lips. She captured my lips as we went faster after awhile and we moaned into each other's lips. Elena's foot hit the flush on the toilet, drowning out the sounds of our climaxes.

"Oh god Damon," she squealed in my neck as we finished. Breathing heavily, I slipped out of her, missing the heat instantly. She collapsed as I set her down. I help she up but she stayed on her knees. She held a finger up.

"Wait I need a rest, my legs are too wobbly," I chuckled at her sweaty state and pulled my pants back up.

"Wow I have surely never done that before," she giggled still in her haze. I nodded and she was still shaky but she could stand.

"I did you that good huh?" I chuckled and she nodded smiling.

"Uhh hmm," she put her panties and pants back on.

"Stay in here for a few minutes donut doesn't look to suspicious if we exit together," she told me and I agreed. "

"Thanks by the way," she winked and I blushed as she left. I can't believe I just had sex in the airplane! I smiled to myself funning a hand through 'just fucked' hair, making myself decent again.

I shook my shoulders and exited the toilet and went back to my seat to see that Grayson was still asleep and Elena was grinning happily to herself.

* * *

**mmmm sex in the plane bathroom haha REVIEW**

**and mayb check out 'confusing love' hah love you all btw xxx**


	26. Chapter 26

Italian words used in this chapter

Nonna: grandmother

Nonno: grandfather

Nipote: grandson

**hey Guys! Sorry for lack of updates! Schools been hectic! And plus I have to still update on my phone argh. Oh well haha enjoy x**

* * *

Damon's POV

'Welcome to Italy' the sign said as we hoped of the airplane. All around us people spoke the beautiful language, Italian. Grayson led us through the crowded airport as Elena held onto my hand. Ever since we had landed she was looking around with big, doe eyes at her surroundings. She also ha a massive smile plastered onto her little face. She caught me staring at her and she leaned up and rubbed her button nose with mine.

She giggled as a huge gasp escaped someone's mouth. Turning around I met big blue eyes. She was short and had a mop of black hair on her head.

"Nonna?" I ask her. Her tears filled her eyes.

"Damon?" My grandmothers thick Italian accent asks. I nodded and she opens her arms wide as I greet her embrace.

"My, My little nipote is all grown up," she squeezed my waist as my chin rested on her soft hair.

"I've missed you sweet boy," she said cupping my jaw.

"Wow you are one handsome fellow, boy," the Italian voice of my grandfather said from beside her. I looked up to see bright blue eyes, almost as bright as mine, looking at me. I walked up to him and held my hand out to greet him but he pulled me into a hug.

"I've missed you boy," he said into my shoulder and I was still shocked with the fact that he was hugging me.

"Me too, nonno," I said back.

"Damon, who's this dear?" My nonna asks as she points to the Gilbert's.

"Oh, this here is my lovely girlfriend, Elena," I said rubbing her arm and my nonna came up to her hand pulled her into a hug.

"You my dear are one very lucky girl to have Damon," she smiled to elena and she nodded.

"Indeed I am," she said and met my gaze. I couldn't help but blush.

"...And this is Grayson, Elena's Father," I said pointing to him. My grandfather shook hands with him.

"Thank you for letting us stay Mrs..." Elena trailed off as I remember I never told her there last name.

"Oh dear, call me Nonna," she smiled to Elena. I walked to Elena and kissed her crown.

"So shall we go?" My grandfather asks as we all agreed.

* * *

Elena's POV

The drive was wonderful. I loved all the little villages we past and the people around the areas. It was so much different here than in Mystic Falls. I was in the back seat of Nonna & Nonnos car with Damon and Dad beside me. Damon intertwined his slender fingers with mine as I leaned my head on his broad shoulder.

"So Elena, are you into anything in particular?" Nonna asks from the front seat.

"Yes well I really love to write," I said blushing as Nonna smiled at me. Her pale blue met mine. I can so tell Damon took his looks after this side of the family.

"That's wonderful! Oh here we are," Nonna said as we turned into a long driveway. Trees hung over the drive as we pulled into a round about that lead to the door. My eyes pooped out of there sockets as I saw the mansion in front of me.

"Wow," I breathed as Damon chuckled.

"Yes it is. It used to be a boarding house a while ago," Nonno said from the drivers seat. Slowly turning the engine off, I climbed over Damon to get out and see the beautiful house. It was perfect.

Once we were inside Nonna lead me and Damon to a bedroom. The giant hallways lead to a staircase. It was very old fashioned looking inside. From the Persian rugs to the giant bookshelves.

"Damon, I'm sure you recognize this room," Nonna smiled as Damon pushed the door open. A rather room came to my view, a giant bed laid slightly to the left.

"I'll let you two settle in," Nonna smiled again as she shut the door. Damon placed the suitcases down and let out a sigh.

"Welcome to my old room," my eyes opened again.

"This was your room?" I asked as he nodded.

"It's pretty grown up but you see my mother wanted to give me whatever I wanted." He explained and I walked along the polished wooden floors to a tile area.

"This was your bathroom?!" I asked as I looked at the walk in shower and giant bathtub along with huge mirrors above the sink.

"Yep," he said behind me and I felt arms wrap around me. I turned round and kissed his cheek before running and jumping on to his giant bed. I began to jump up and down.

"Your such a two year old," Damon chuckled shaking his head.

"And you love me for it," I giggled as he joined me.

"Of corse," he smiled wrapping his arms around me.

He slowly kissed my neck as I shivered under his touch. He pushed me down onto the mattress. He met my lips and sucked my lower lip in his mouth softly. A small knock stopped our movements. We turned to see Nonna with a giant smile.

"Oh how I love young love," she chuckled as I blushed.

"Damon, you have a very special visitor," she added with a bright smile as we got up and straightened out our clothes.

* * *

Damon's POV

We walked down the stairs and my heart pounded. Who could it be? I had no idea but I was nervous. Elena saw my stress and grabbed my hand, squeezing it softy. Grayson, Nonna and Nonno were facing the visitor. My jaw dropped as my heart beat.

The visitors bright green eyes saw me and he gasped at my appearance. Tears filled my eyes as he moved closer to me. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his broad body. He patted my back as he squeezed me with as much force. I cried into his shoulder at the thought I actually got to see him again. He rubbed my back. His masculine voice spoke.

"I've missed you too Brother."

* * *

**So yeah haha, btw Nonna and Nonnos house is the same as the salvatore boarding house ;) oh and the last nawwwww x REvIEW! Xox**


End file.
